The sword's calling
by Kamakahhzx7
Summary: Zero De Lanna a summoner from Piltover, decides to go and to the Institute of war. He meets a bunch of champions he will be familiar with and help him master his summoning magic and master the ways of the sword. Everything soon takes a wrong turn when something happens in the Kumungu Jungles. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fan fiction. I will appreciate all the reviews and will keep critiquing my writing style. Thanks for reading my story!~ I will be posting more chapters later and more stories down the line.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Entry to the institute

As I walk to the gates of the institute, I bump into a girl running out and seems like she was late to something. We both fell to ground, I laid there startled and thought to myself "_What did I just get into?"_ the girl who was on me looked me straight into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown, her hair was short silver and tied in a bun. We stood up and I was stunned at what she wore, a green jacket with some body armor, along with green pant. "I'm so sorry! I was rushing towards the blacksmith to check if he has fixed my swords hilt. I didn't see you there as the gates opened. I'll make it up to later. I'm Riven, meet me at the fountain in the central plaza of the institute mid-afternoon alright? I will make it up to you okay?" she bowed and left to the blacksmith running. "HEY! MY NAME IS ZERO DE LANNA! REMEMBER THAT OKAY!" I yelled to her as I walked to the head summoner. She waved back in reply as she disappeared into town. "_I think that was her redeemed outfit she is wearing…."_

* * *

The institute was huge as I looked forward one of the guard's stopped me. "If you are new to the institute head down to the central building and take the first hallway then make a right towards head master Devanna office." I nodded to his directions and went straight there passing a bunch of summoners and champions on the way. I spotted a bunch of demacians hanging out at a tree, seeing Lux and Ezreal teaching each other both of their magic styles to each other while Garen was leaning on the tree with a disgusted look on his face seeing his younger sister having fun with a non-demacian citizen. I chuckled at the sight and continued to the office and stopped and peered into one of rooms before I had to turn to the head-summoner's office, when I looked it was a bunch of novice summoners all wearing blue robes showing their rank as a novice and all of them were scrambling in the room which looked like an office trying to file paper work and some were trying to stay awake from lack of sleep, I continued on and went to the head-summoner's office. I knocked and a voice told me to come in, I opened the door and I find a woman in her mid-twenties with a purple robe decorated with various gems and outlined with gold linings signifying her rank as head-summoner of the institute. I took a seat in front of Devanna and settled into the nice leather chair.

"Welcome to the institute Zero De Lanna, how was your trip here from Piltover?" she asked as she moved her paper work to the side and took a sip of her tea. "It wasn't that bad of a trip, even though I had to pass the Iron spike-mountains and the Kumugu jungle. But the weirdest part of the trip here was running into Riven at the front gate and now I have a date with her later." She laughed after setting down her tea. She examined me; I was tall, tanned skinned, and had ruffled silver hair. I wore a black coat with a white shirt and black jeans and boots. "I can see why Riven ran into you Zero. *coughs* Anyway I am honored that you chose to come to the Institute to become a summoner. I will show you to your room and give a tour around so you can be familiar here so you don't get lost like some of the novices running around in the other office." I laughed a bit and we both stood up, Devanna led me out the door and we left the central building. We went to the cafeteria, which was west of the main offices, after she showed me the champion dorms which were northwest of the central building. The demacians and Noxians were parallel from each other and a good distance apart with the neutral champions in the middle while the same setup was the same for the Piltovians and Zaunites.

We then went south of the champion dorms and we went to the summoner dorms and there were four buildings for all the summoners at the institute. We went to the second dorm on the left and she showed me my room, it was like a normal apartment: a living room, a normal sized bathroom with a tub and a shower head, along with my bedroom it had a king sized bed with all of my personal things I sent over from my home from Piltover. Devanna welcomed me once again for entering the Institute. I looked at my clock and saw it was almost time to meet Riven at the fountain. I put my bag on the bed and went to take a quick shower, I got out then looked into my wardrobe and saw my robes along with my casual clothes from home. I smirked at the robes and put on my under shirt and collar shirt and dress pants and boots, then slung my robes over shoulder and locked up my room and headed out to meet Riven at the fountain. I arrived to see her sitting on a bench in front of the fountain with a worried look on her face, wondering if I was really going to show up. I decided to sneak up behind and cover her eyes she yelped as I did it and pulled me over and rested me on her lap seeing her smile at me. "Great you made it Zero! I'm glad that you remembered to come. I was worried that you didn't you wouldn't make it."

"How can I forget a date with a girl that bumped into as I enter the institute? Plus I wanted someone to show me the town after getting to the institute and I get used to living here." I stood up from her lap and handed her my hand then she took it then she wrapped her arm around mine and she led me to the town. We past a a bunch of shops. Then we stopped at Nidalee's jungle Café, we entered to be greeted by the huntress in her maid outfit and we saw into the kitchen seeing Rengar in a Chefs uniform cooking up some good food. "Welcome! Table for 2 Riven?" Nidalee asked. "Yeah, and can it by the window please?" She nodded and led us to our table, I helped Riven get into her seat then got sat on mine, Nidalee gave us the menu's and giggled at Riven as she left to attend another table. I looked around and I saw a bunch of champions in the café working, Jayce was wearing his debonair outfit impressing most of the women, while Vi in her neon strike without those massive gloves of hers was assisting another set of tables, I also saw Vladimir and Katarina serving other tables. In the back I saw Caitlyn, Morgana and Pantheon baking, it was weird seeing him without his helmet on but he seemed very normal for a Rakkorian. I looked down at the menu and I chuckled at the first dish I randomly looked at: grilled Teemo, then I looked at some of the appetizers, still chuckling at some of the name's, I'm guessing that summoner Phreak helped this place come up with those puns for the menu. Nidalee came back to us and asked if we were ready to order, I let riven go first and she asked for the five man gank and white tea, I asked for the grilled Teemo well-done and Nami's friends from the sea as an appetizer along with Braum's poison as my drink. Nidalee came back with our drinks and appetizer, I started by gesturing her to have some and we began to chat.

"So Riven, how did you get into the league?" I asked while she took some fresh fish from plate, she made a cute face as she at the fish and gave a thumbs up to Yi for his awesome sushi skills. "Well, after the whole incident with Singed and the Ionian village. I decided that I had to start my life over and so I went to the league for some help. They passed me through the judgment process and gave me a place to stay at the institute of war, I made a lot of friends at the neutral champions dorm with most of them being Ionian." Riven reached for another piece of ahi "Interesting. HEY! Don't eat all of it! I still haven't had a piece yet! Anyway where are the other champion located like Hecarim and the Void creatures?" Riven laughed a bit as she ate the piece of ahi, while I took a drink of my goats milk "Well according to Soraka they're stay in a separate dorm behind the central building. Devanna wants to have a good view of them so they don't wreck any havoc on the other champions and summoners." We talked some more things until Nidalee came back with our food. We thanked her and we dug into our food, all of the champion and the other people in the Café looked at us as we asked for seconds and I think thirds of our plates, by the time we were finished with those we asked for desert. Rengar, Nidalee, Yi, Yasuo, Morgana, Cait and even Pantheon looked at us from the kitchen window as we said that. Me and Riven looked at each other, then at the plates we stacked together in front of us, realizing how big of appetites we had, we both laughed and asked Nidalee to make desert into a big strawberry shake to share, interesting enough everyone working gave a sigh of relief as we ordered desert. Vi came around to grab most of our dishes "Man, you two can really put it away can't ya?" We both looked at Vi and behind her was Jayce helping her with the rest. Then we both replied **"Well, when you work out a lot you need a lot of food to get you going**." They both laughed and left towards the kitchen.

Nidalee and Rengar came back together both holding the shake with one straw, they both looked at each other as they set the shake on the table, Nidalee rested on Rengar's arm. We both looked at the shake and it had a straw shaped like a heart and both ends pointed at us, Me and Riven turned bright red. "Hahahahaha! You summoner have a warriors heart and stomach, come back anytime when you want to eat! Don't worry about the check it's on the house tonight, seeing you two eat my cooking like hunter's getting their prey makes me happy. Enjoy the shake you two!" Rengar patted my back as he spoke to us "Seeing Riven be happy with man makes it all the more special right?~" Nidalee winked at Riven, then Rengar and Nidalee walked back to the kitchen hand in hand. I looked at Riven who was still bright red, and so was I "Ummmm… Kinda awkward now ain't it Riven? Let's finish up desert and go look around town more." She nodded and we drank the shake slowly, I peered out the window to see it was late in the day the sun was setting and the streets were still filled with people. I look back at Riven staring straight at me in the eyes, she smiled as I did and we just stared into each other's eyes as we drank the rest of the shake together. I decided to have a bit of fun and started taking small sips, soon after Riven caught on then we both took a sip after each other in succession till the shake was done. We both laughed, I pulled out my wallet and left a nice tip for Rengar and the rest of the staff for the meal and I grabbed my summoner robe and Riven led us out of the café to the rest of the town.

Soon after Riven led me to the blacksmith where her sword was being repaired. "What happened to your sword anyway Riven?" We went into the shop and sat at the waiting bench. "Well… During one of the matches the other day, I got a pentakill and destroyed the enemy nexus right after, I'm guessing that it broke after all that rampage. Then soon after the match Devanna tells me that I'm getting some nerfs next week, then the hilt broke as she told the news to me. Besides that, how was your life before you came to the institute Zero?" Riven snuggled closer to me like a child waiting to hear a story from a grandmother. "Well back home in Piltover I was a weird kid I was always interested in magic and most of the kids were freaked that I could do some ancient magic. So every day at home after school I would always train in my father's gym and practice my magic till he told me to come here and further my training." We looked at the blacksmith for a bit and he was putting the last touches to Riven's swords hilt. "Anyway I can summon multiple magic blades each one was from my memories, I studied all of their designs from books at the libraries and on schematics at some of the inventors workshops. One blade interested me the most when I went to one of Heimerdinger's apprentice's he had a design for a sword that could be able to use multiple elemental magic at mêlée range. I decided to create the sword with my magic, it materialized and it seemed that it had been made with some sort runes embedded with it enabling the sword to use elements. Soon after Heimerdinger was called in to look at it, he called Ezreal to decipher the runes and he found out the runes embedded into the sword were very powerful ones at that and he explained to me that I would need to train more if I were to be able to use the sword correctly in battle. So that's my story before coming here and running into you Riven and having this wonderful date."

As I finished the blacksmith finished the sword and handed it over to Riven, she sheathed it and I put on my robes and used some of my magic to make it transparent. Riven then led me to _Sona's&Gragas's_ music lounge for a bit. We decided to take a few drinks, and listen to the maven's concert till it got late. We soon headed back to the Institute. The guard asked me if I was a summoner, so I used my magic to show my robe and made it transparent again and we went to my room to end the night. I opened the door to my dorm and I turn around to find Riven pushing her lips against mine. She pulled back and looked at me "I'm sorry Zero, just being with you makes me feel more comfortable than being with the Ionian champions."

She kissed me again, pushing me into the living room and closed the door behind us. I helped her take off her body armor and sword, I put it on the counter next to the kitchen. Riven then took off her jacket and was wearing a V-neck shirt revealing her slim fit body, she was wearing a push up bra to keep her breasts aligned with the armor. I took of my summoner robe and set it on the counter as well and embraced her. Riven placed her arms around my neck and we kissed, slipping my tongue in she welcomed it. We both licked each other, moaning through our noses, I slowly reached for her bra and unlatched it. Riven pulled away and let out a breath of relief. "This bra, ugh sometimes I hate wearing this outfit." Riven pulled out her bra from under her shirt and her breasts were very plump only sagging a bit, she then grabbed me and pushed me to the couch. I laid there as she straddled over my hips and we continued making out with each other, she slowly unbuttoned my collar shirt and I got up a bit to take both of my shirts off and threw it on the floor as I helped Riven take hers off. She then pushed herself on my chest as we kissed again, her erect nipples where rubbing against my pecks and she felt my manhood getting harder under her moist pants. Riven reached down under my pants "Mmmmmm… looks like there is another sword ready to be summoned~"

Riven then got up and took off her pants showing her moist panties hiding her woman hood underneath, she then took off my pants and pulled my dick through my boxers revealing an eight in dick in her face. "I see you have a long sword here Zero, I'm impressed how well-endowed you are." Riven starts to lick my dick slowly starting from the base up to the head and licks the tip as some pre-cum starts to drip out, she then takes my dick in slowly in her mouth till it reaches her throat. She chokes on it and pulls up and spits on it, she then starts sucking my dick very quickly. Not too long after I was ready to cum, she felt my dick twitch and continued till I shot my seed down her throat. Riven did her best to swallow my whole load, some of it accumulated in her mouth, she swished my cum in her mouth a bit before swallowing the last of my load. Without pause she took off her panties revealing her moist womanhood, at the same time I took off my boxers ready for her to take in my dick. Riven lines up my cock against her pussy and slams down on my hips, we both gasped at her sudden action. Riven's insides were extremely tight and I could feel her wall to her womb. I grabbed her hips and bounced her on my hips with much speed, she moaned in pleasure and kissed me to quiet her screams. Soon after I lifted her up and pinned her to the couch, I started thrusting harder into her moist insides. It started to get tighter with every thrust signaling she was about to hit her climax, even I was close to mine.

"Ugh! Riven! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Shoot your load inside of me Zero! Today is a safe day! I want it!"

At that moment we both climaxed screaming in ecstasy, soon the couch was covered in our juices. I pulled her up and I carried her like a princess to the bathroom and I got the shower running for a bit to wash ourselves off. Then I turned on the bathtub after, and we rested there for a good hour. We decided to rest in the tub, she was laying on me snuggling into my neck and wrapping her arms around my waist. "First day here at the Institute and I have you by my side already? Man, such weird events." Riven laughed a bit at my remark "Well, when I bumped into you early something told me that you were someone who I could very comfortable with. Plus you remind of my old friend back in Noxus in my early years."

"Oh really? Well let's get out of the bath before we end up like a raisin." I drained the bathtub and I grabbed the towels off the rack and Riven stood in front of me and gestured me to dry her off, I wrapped my towel around my waist. Then I used the other towel and wiped her clean, and I did it slowly, I got ahead of myself and I massaged her breast as I came up from her waist. Riven moaned a bit and grabbed my towel and wiped my body after I finished wiping her down. After she wiped me clean we went to my room and I put on some boxers and shorts. I let Riven borrow a pair and it seemed to fit her nicely, then I brought out my hair brush and we sat in the middle of my bed and combed her hair. "I would never expect for a guy to brush a girl's hair Zero."

"Well, back at home I had an older sister, and she would always make me do this every day when we were little and she told me that girls love it when a guy treats a girl like a princess." I finished combing her hair and I pushed all of my hair back and we lay down on the pillows and snuggled up for the night. "Zero, from this day forward you are mine alright?" I blinked at her in slight confusion, and then I smiled at her. "Hahahahaha fine, I won't mind it you are very cute Riven. Let's get some sleep. I remember Devanna telling me that I have a skill test match tomorrow." We snuggled under the blankets and slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

The next chapter should be up sometime next week~! Be ready for more Zero and Riven!


	2. Chapter 2: Tests and Examination

Chapter 2: The Test and examinations

I woke up in the early hours in the morning at the Institute, it had been routine ever since I started my own training back at home. But this time I was met by an already awoke Riven, she was at the window stretching. "Well it seems I'm not the only one who gets up at the crack of dawn." I laughed at her remark, and got up and did my morning stretching as well. We headed to my kitchen and looked at the mess we made last night, Riven started to make our breakfast. I began cleaning up the mess, I grabbed her clothes and mine then threw them into the hamper. I went to my room and grabbed two shirts, my usual black shirt for myself and a gray one for Riven. Going back to the kitchen, Riven had made bacon and eggs, as usual she had about 4 plates of it ready for us. I told her to raise her arms above her head, I slipped the shirt on her and kissed her lips. We set up the table for breakfast, I got smart yesterday and had the rice cooker prepped for today. About half an hour later all the food on the table was in our stomachs. Right after we cleaned up, we went down to the courtyard to join the Karma's morning yoga, we did made fun of Karma when we all did the Crane stance. We teased her whenever she will ever show it to Yi, everyone in the yoga session laughed and Karma glared at us. Soon after I was called to the summoning room to start my test match and see what the Institute will rank me by. "Riven, meet me at the front gates in an hour alright?" She kissed me after we arrived to the room and went to hang out with Nidalee at her café with Rengar. I walk into the room and Devanna greeted me.

* * *

"Good you arrived Zero, here are your team mates for today's skill match. The tall summoner here is Jack, the girl under the hood is Maya, over there at the pillar is Leon, and this shorty over here is my daughter Yaminei." I greeted all of them, and we all discussed who got what role. Leon chose top, Jack went to the jungle, Maya got the mid lane, me and Yaminei were at bot. I looked into the blue orb and I picked Lucian as my ad-carry, soon all the champions appeared at the Rift and my mental link to Lucian started.

"Hello Lucian, let's do our best this match. Work well with me and we shall purify the enemy team." I told Lucian to get a Doran's blade and a health potion, then told him to head to bot lane's tri bush

"Greetings summoner. It's a pleasure to be summoned now let's rock!" Jack had summoned Jax (pun intended) as his jungler and Yaminei chose Karma as our support for the game. Maya also helped the leash of red buff with Katarina, after Lucian and Karma went to bot lane and were met with Thresh and Graves. I realized that Lucian had gotten angry at the sight of the chain warden, Me and Karma told Lucian to calm down and told him to just keep last hitting minions and poke at the enemy bot lane. Soon after first blood was claimed by Leon with his champion Darius, right after Lucian picked up a double kill and we pushed up to their tower and went back to base. I advised Lucian to get the items for a blood thirster and a pair of boots, plus some mana pots. As we returned Graves and Thresh just pushed up to our tower and all out of nowhere Jax flashed leaped onto Graves and stunned him. Karma shielded herself to gain some speed and snared Graves the moment the stun wore off, Lucian dashed up and ran his full combo to finish off Graves. Soon after Darius and Kat just slayed their enemy laners as Lucian, Jax and Karma finished off Thresh. All the lanes pushed at the same time to the second tier tower's and by the time each of the enemy team came back, we took dragon and went back to base. Lucian finished his blood thirster, bought the Ionian boots and started building the black cleaver. We all grouped up in mid lane and pushed it down and soon after the enemy nexus exploded way early than expected. Soon after we were back in the summoning room and outside the champions we all controlled for the match were waiting to thank us for a good match.

"Great job summoner, you know how to use my skills very well. Anyway if you are interested me and my son are planning a trip to the Kumungu Jungles with Rengar and Nidalee do you want to come along?" Still wearing his Hired gun outfit, I took notice of his guns. "Yeah I won't mind coming along, I'll bring along Riven too, she has a good friendship with Nidalee." I said bye to the other summoner's and champions and went back to my room to get a quick change of clothes.

* * *

Something felt weird as I entered the room and I turned around after changing to be greeted by the prodigal explorer from home.

"Zero! It's been awhile buddy. I never thought you would come to the institute. Did you come here to master your magic? Or did you come here to find a girl man?" Ezreal high fived me and gave me a brotherly hug.

"Well, a little bit of both. First day here and Riven is already my girlfriend. Now I have been invited to go on a trip with Lucian, his son, Nidalee and Rengar. I saw you practicing your magic yesterday with Lux man. Did you explore her body already Ezreal?"

"Well, well, aren't you mister popular here at the Institute? Between you and me, I explored her a lot more than hearing Garen screaming Demacia from the top of his lungs with Jarvan. Anyway that sword you created awhile back in Piltover, mind summoning it for me? Nasus and Ryze want to look at the runes on it to see if there are more than what I had seen that day." Right after I summoned the sword it was a large two handed sword curved to a point, while the hilt and handle had a weird mechanism that allowed magic to be absorbed into the sword. Ezreal took the sword to the library and I locked up and went to meet up with Riven.

* * *

At the front gates I see Riven talking with Nami and Fizz, I arrived as they finished their conversation. Riven waved them good bye and turned to me. "What were you guys talking about babe?" Riven fidgeted a bit, I took notice that she was wearing her bunny outfit today. I immediately turned red at the sight of her clothes, I shook my head a bit as she wrapped herself around my arm. "Well… Let's just say Nami gave me some advice and told me to bring you to the pool today." We left through the front gates and went to the other side of town to Zigg's pool, and man it was huge! I spotted most of the champions here, being the start of summer I understand why all of them came. As usual all the male summoners followed Ahri around the pool, going about her every whim, most of them being charmed. I look at the lifeguard area, and spot Renekton, Aatrox and Thresh all of them wore a life guard uniform, it was funny to see chain warded actually looking like a fisherman for a bit. We both looked up at the diving board and had our jaws dropped as we saw Gragas getting ready to jump, everyone had to get out of the pool fearing of the big cannonball. Soon after Gragas jumped off the platform, but then he got grabbed before he landed in the water by Blitzcrank, that wasn't the funny part, as Blitz grabbed him everyone else jumped back into the pool with a sigh of relief.

Riven led me to the umbrellas chairs and we sat down next to Nidalee and Rengar. Nidalee wore a nice two piece black bikini, while Rengar was in swimming trunks applying sunscreen on Nidalee. I took off most of my clothes and summoned some swimming trunks from my room with my magic, I then looked over at Riven to see her taking off her bunny outfit and to my surprise she wore a strap less two piece white bikini. She looked at me with amusement, she got up and showcased her body to me. "Well baby, like what you see?" I smiled in response and pulled her onto the chair, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she immediately leaned against my chest.

"Zero, it's nice to see you again! Planning to eat at out café again? The rest of the champions at the café came up with a dish that would fit the both of you. Also I heard Lucian invited you on our trip! I'm guessing your lady is joining us too?" Riven looked at me and Rengar with a bit of confusion and joy.

"I totally forgot to ask her Rengar, but now that you mention that it seems that she would be delighted to come along. I think we will drop by the café later tonight. I think Riven has some plans for me after we cool off here at the pool." I laid deeper into the beach chair and Riven called over Akali to chat with her while I decided to take a little nap under the shade from the umbrella. I overheard Riven mentioning something about a gift but I slowly fell asleep as the girl's continued to talk. I woke up to the sight of Riven in the pool just staring at me, eagerly waiting for me to get into the pool, I stood up and stretched my limbs so I wouldn't get a cramp while swimming. With a running start I dived over Riven and began swimming to the other side of the pool and back, by the time I made it back to Riven she took me in open arms and I got stuck in between her breasts.

"Well Zero, that's a nice way to start off from your nap. After we are done here let's head to the Akali's shop, it's not too far from here and just a few blocks away from Rengar's café."

"Hahahah, I had to get some exercise today Riven, anyway yeah I wouldn't mind. I'm still getting used to staying here so I want to know what else is here in town." We played in the pool for about an hour before getting out to dry off, and change back into our clothes from earlier. We then waved Renekton and Aatrox good bye for the day, I noticed Aatrox staring at me weird as we left the pool. We walked a bit into the town area to end up at Akali's clothing shop, to be honest I never thought a kunoichi would actually have a clothes shop. Riven led me in and I saw Zed and Syndra helping out Akali run the shop. I waved at Zed and he led me to the Men's section all of a sudden, I look back at Riven walking with Syndra to the women's side laughing and peering back at me for a second.

"Mum…. Zed what the hell is going on?! Did Akali and Riven set this up?" Good thing Zed was wearing his SKT1 skin and had his hood and face accessories off, his face had a few scars, but he had a small smile. I knew something was up, immediately he started picking out some clothes for me, one was a standard tuxedo but I didn't like it one bit. Then he brought out what Jayce usually wears at parties, the flowing coat, a good pair of slacks, a vest and bowtie, and a good collar shirt. I tried it on, but then I thought about Riven's favorite color's for a second, and then I asked Zed if I could have the coat in a dark green color. He came back with one (surprisingly) and we met up with the girl's. Akali was with Riven and Syndra, Riven had a nice red dress on; going down a bit past her knees, showing off those nice legs of hers and the top was strapless but she wore a jacket over it, it was small for the top but it covered her arms. We then left the store after thanking Akali, Zed and Syndra they looked like a family as we left.

* * *

Soon after we went to the teleport stations and we got sent all the way to Demacia for a ball. As we left the platform I was standing in awe before the royal palace, being huge as ever, a lot of people were coming. I noticed some champions arriving, the most astonishing ones to arrive were Rengar and Nidalee. "Rengar! What are you doing here? I never thought you would be this kind of person." I said as we walked over to the cat-like couple. "Well, Jarvan IV doesn't mind us keeping most of the voidlings and the dangerous beasts away from Demacia, this is like his way of payment to us for that. Plus Nidalee has been nagging me for a while to bring her to one of the balls for the last few months already." Me and Riven laughed as we all entered the gigantic ballroom. The instant we entered, we looked at the food table. "You think we should leave enough food for the guests Zero?" I looked down at Riven for a second, then scanned the whole room. "Let's just grab a snack, by the time we are done everyone should finish what is left." We walked to the food table and we grabbed a tall stack of food, what we considered our "snack" and met up with Rengar and Nidalee. Rengar looked at the tall plate of food, while Nidalee was watching everyone on the dance floor, Rengar bursted into laughter. "Zero! I can think no less of a man and woman who can eat all this! Is this your dinner for the night my friend?"

"Dinner?! Rengar you are mistaken, this is just a snack" Rengar stopped laughing and looked at me with another surprised look on his face. "Wait….. You're not joking that this is just a snack Zero?" Nidalee turned to look at the 7ft. high plate of food, making the dinner we had the other day at their café seem like an appetizer. Riven on the other hand was jumping to the top of the stack to grab some food and hand feed me while I did my best to keep the plate from falling, about half an hour later of Riven jumping to lower the stack to a good 3ft. we decided to take a seat at a small table and finish up the food there. Soon after we went to the dance floor, Rengar and Nid were waltzing amongst the huge crowd, I spotted Ezreal and Lux somewhere in the crowd along with Jarvan IV and Shyvana. I reached my hand out to Riven and she hesitated to grab it. "Zero, I'm nervous, I never danced like this before. I don't know if I will mess up or not." Riven looked at me with a scared look on her face. "Don't worry Riven, this is just like fighting, just minus the violence part. Let the motions be fluid and graceful, just follow me and I'll guide you. I may not look it, but my mother had put me through ballroom classes as a child." We proceeded to the middle of the dance floor and then the music changed to a fast paced jazz, I then grabbed both of Riven's hands and started off with a fast cha-cha, soon I changed the style to a quick merengue. As we danced, the whole crowd stopped and just watched us. All of a sudden a magic circle appeared over the Demacian insignia, I grabbed Riven and ran off the circle.

"GAREN! XIN ZHAO! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! Shyvana, go get my weapon." As Jarvan gave the order everyone besides me, Riven, Rengar, Nidalee, and Lucian started running out of the palace. As the light from the circle brightened everyone got their weapons ready, I summoned the sword that was with Ryze and Nasus, but it felt weird as if it got heavier than last time. I also summoned Riven's sword at full length in her right hand and we both stood side by side Soon we were all blinded by the light for a moment, and what has been summoned was a young girl, she was wearing a shirt covered by a coat and skinny jeans. Everyone lowered their weapons, while Riven and I walked over to the young girl and all of a sudden she hugged us. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Started we both looked a bit closer to the girl and she had silver hair just like us, and she had gray eyes like mine. I realized this is our daughter from the future. "Wait if we are you parents, what's you name then?" Then Rengar and Nidalee walked over wondering what the hell is going on. "I'm Kallen De Lanna and I am 9 yrs. old! Oh! It's Uncle Rengar and Aunty Nidalee!" Kallen ran up to Rengar and asked to play with him, laughing he agreed. "Nidalee, Rengar we need to get back to the Institute Asap, this has huge problem written all over it. Jarvan, sorry for ruining the party! I'll spar with you next time to make up for it! Riven grab Kallen's hand and lets head back to my room."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this week's second chapter everyone~! I appreciate the follows and I'll post the next chapter in a few days! I hope you like this huge plot twist! I'll catch you all at chapter 3~**

**-Kamakahhzx7**


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter from the future!

Chapter 3: Daughter from the future?!

We all arrived back at my room by that time Kallen started to feel drowsy, Riven went into the bathroom with her to take a bath with our daughter from the future to wake her up. Rengar and Nidalee took a seat on my couch, while I was pacing for Devanna to arrive to my room. "Zero, I never thought that you and Riven would bear a child so quickly. Especially one that would come to our time, I can say that this a weird set of events." Rengar said while I took off most of my clothes and hanging them, only my shirt and slacks were still on. "What can I say at this time Rengar?! My daughter from the future is here to see us and now Devanna heard of the situation, possibly wondering what the hell happened in the future to cause this!" Soon after Riven and Kallen come out the bathroom, their hair kinda wet after being wiped clean. They sat next to Nidalee and Riven brushed Kallen's hair, I took a seat at the single chair nearby Rengar.

"Zero, to be honest I would never thought that in the future you would make me the god father for your child, same for Nidalee being the god mother. I know that we would do our best in raising Kallen. Hey Kallen are you hungry after your journey here?" Rengar stood up and looked at my daughter.

"Yeah, I am actually and I always loved your cooking whether be it in the past or in my present time." Rengar smiled and leaped to the kitchen to make a light snack for Kallen. Nidalee looked at Rengar surprised that he had that fire in his eyes, those same eyes he would have when they would go on a hunt together. I went to go sit by Riven and picked up Kallen and set her on my lap, just like Riven would do she would nestle herself to my collar bone. I looked at Riven smiling at our daughter, I could tell that she was jealous a bit knowing that she loves doing that. "Daddy, I came back to your time to pass a message from yourself from the future. The message was: During the trip with Lucian and you guys go fishing whatever happens do not summon the sword covered in runes." I let my mind wonder a bit, trying to figure which sword I had made that was covered in runes, from the point to the hilt. I let that thought sink to the back of my mind. "Kallen when were you born?" I asked my daughter.

"I was born about a few months after you and mommy came back from that trip." My eyes widened at that statement, I looked at Riven for a few seconds and all she did was have that smirk on her face while giving me a wink. 'I can't believe we would bear a child that fast!' I thought to myself while looking down at Kallen.

"Kallen how were me and daddy in the future? Are we a good family in your time?" Riven asked while brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Well about that mommy, that's why I was sent back here. Daddy told me that whenever he touches that sword something takes over him and he just can't control it. Plus whenever daddy does use the sword, you would have to battle him to stop him. Another thing was that both of you are master swordsman in the future and both of you are constantly being challenged by other master swordsman, but you both keep beating them and that is the problem with daddy's case. When he receives a challenge, the sword he summoned back in this time always calls to him and never allows daddy to wield any other blade."

"Wait. The sword I summoned? Nidalee can you go get Nasus? I still have the sword I summoned from the ball, I want him to have another look at the blade's runes, maybe there is something hidden within." Nidalee nodded her head and changed into her cougar form and went to get Nasus, Rengar came back big bowl of nachos. There was a lot of chopped meat, some vegetables, some sour cream, and cheese. Good thing Rengar guessed that me and Riven were hungry as well, and made that bowl big for the three of us to eat. Between the three of us, we finished that bowl faster than Rengar could blow up the ad-carry.

"One thing we know for sure Kallen. Me and your mom know that you are our daughter, you got our huge appetite, right Riven?' I wiped the food off my mouth and Riven wiped Kallen;s mouth while smiling at me for approval. I looked at Rengar, jaw dropped seeing that the food he made in 10 minutes were gone in 5 seconds.

"Definitely, also that sword you summoned at the ball. Where did you put it Zero?" I pointed towards the side of the room where I placed all of our weapons. I usually store them in a weapons case but our swords were too damn huge to fit inside it so I just left it on the side. Soon after Nidalee came back with Nasus, well…. Running away from Nasus, it seems that Nidalee pissed Nasus enough off to come over here.

"Nasus! I'm glad you came here on short notice. Sorry for whatever Nid did to make you get here. Oh and here is a doggy treat." I threw him one and he caught the treat. Kallen laughed that even though Nasus is a god in some way I still treated him like any old dog.

"It's fine summoner, now that sword even though Ryze and I did some investigating on those runes on it. It doesn't seem that dangerous, unless the sword has some sort of hidden ability. This might be dangerous but summoner I want you to wield the sword and try using some magic on it. Don't be alarmed, I'll use my magic to stop anything from happening." I gave Kallen to Riven and both of them seemed a bit scared at the notion that Nasus suggested. I picked up the sword and poured some elemental magic in, I activated the trigger on it and all of a sudden a light surrounded me. Soon after I was covered in what seemed like a suit of armor, I stared back at Kallen to see her smiling.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't the sword that made me into a battle hungry fighter then Kallen?" She smiled and looked at Nasus who seems more intrigued at what happened to the sword. I looked down at the sword and the runes have changed. "Nasus can you decipher these runes right now? They are different from the ones before the light." Nasus walked over and I gave him the sword to study it once more, I watched his facial expressions carefully for any sort of reaction. About 5 minutes in, he dropped the sword and told everyone to get back.

"Zero, this sword! It once belonged to a ruthless warrior from the Kumungu jungles! We need to destroy it immediately, or else what your daughter told you about the future comes to pass." Nasus's voice was trembling with fear as he made that remark.

"If that's the case I will take the task to destroy it here and now." Everyone turned to see Head Summoner Devanna standing in the doorway, she began to cast a powerful spell, at the same time creating a 8-layer barrier around the sword to contain the explosion. Soon after the sword inside was blown to smithereens by an explosion much more destructive than Zigg's best hexplosives. After the explosion was over Devanna released the barrier and I walked over to the sword's remain, I saw one more part still remaining. Using my strongest magic, I destroyed the last of the sword at an atomic level, soon the armor around me faded away, never to be summoned again.

"Well it seems, that apprentice from Piltover had a nasty plot in his mind, using my sword summoning powers to take that sword and wreak havoc on the city most likely. Anyway now that it's destroyed anything regarding about that sword will be wiped from everyone's memories." Soon after everyone forgot about the sword, I erased every trace of it from the face of Runeterra so no one will be able to find it again. Even I forgot about that sword to be never summoned again.

* * *

"Now, why are we here again?" I looked at everyone, Kallen seems alright. It looked like that she felt accomplished that her purpose about coming back to this time has been completed.

"It seems that the message from your future self has been delivered Daddy, now I must return to mine where everything is alright. Head summoner Devanna mind sending me back?" Kallen got off Riven's lap and stood in the middle of the room.

"Before I send you back child, I must ask who sent you back to this time?" Devanna walked over to Kallen and began the time magic ritual.

"You did, even in the future you always protected everyone here at the institute Devanna!" Devanna smiled at my daughter, soon the light began to envelope Kallen I could only read her lips as the magic muted everything. But I knew what Kallen said as she was sent back to the future, 'MOMMY! DADDY! I LOVE YOU! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!' The light blinded us for a moment and I walked over to Riven, she was about to burst into tears to see our daughter sent back to the future. I embraced her in my arms and I told her it's gonna be okay and told her we will see her again, as our baby in this time.

"Devanna, Nasus thanks for coming to solve the issue my daughter told us from the future. I also apologize for all the trouble we put you through tonight, especially for the people at the ball tonight."

"Anytime summoner, it was interesting to meet someone from the future. Now I cannot wait to see that daughter of yours as a baby." Me and Riven blushed, while trying to look at Nasus and Devanna. Rengar and Nidalee left the room after Kallen left to the future, and told us to be ready in 2 weeks for the trip. Nasus waved us good bye, but before he left I threw him a bag of doggy treats. He seemed most amused with the amount I gave him. "What can I say Nasus? You were a big help, I'll let you see Kallen soon. Riven and I will make sure of it."

"Zero if that is going to happen then I must ask one thing. ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT YOU AND RIVEN ARE GOING TO MARRY AND HAVE A CHILD?!" Devanna looked at us in shock that we were gonna have a child already in the future and being married as well.

"Hehehehe….. Well what can I say Devanna? It seems fate had this in store for me and Riven. Anyway, I will marry Riven and have Kallen. One more thing what were the results of my test match today?" Still irritated Devanna brushed back here hair and behind her was Yaminei was behind her kinda stunned at the current situation.

"It seems you all did great for that match, you're now placed in high Silver, now I hope you will do your best in getting into the higher ranks." It seems that Yaminei was a bit sleepy so they waved us good bye and I went to close the door. Riven walked up behind me as I turned around, and hugged my chest tightly and she looked deeply into my eyes. I knew that she wants to have Kallen, especially after seeing her appear in front of our eyes and heading back to the future soon after. Still looking into those longing eyes of hers, I patted her head and moved my hand slowly to her cheek. I leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Don't worry Riven, we will have Kallen soon enough. Let's let time play out so that we can have her after we come back from our trip with Rengar and the others." I pulled back a bit and I see her eyes filling with tears of joy. Riven jumped on me and pushing me to the door and she surprised me with a deep passionate kiss. I picked her up and we moved back to my bed, but after a long and weird day I told Riven we should call it a night and start thinking plans for the trip. Especially for having Kallen, we settled under the blankets and as usual Riven snuggles onto my body like I was a giant teddy bear. (I just hope Annie isn't around to show us Tibbbers though) Soon the night melted away under my eyes.

* * *

Soon two weeks flew by faster than Jinx's ultimate, me and Riven spent those two weeks were spent on going shopping for all the clothes needed for the trip, and usually stopping by the café to eat dinner. As usual we would order Rengar's newest dish because what happened on the first day me and Riven was 'The Unstoppable force for two meal.' The idea was most likely Pantheon's since he always hangs out with Malphite whenever he has some free time away from Leona. The meal was literally an all we can eat, me and Riven would eat about half what's left for the night at the café, then Jayce would usually come out to see us off and look at Vi. I remember one night he asked Vi why they couldn't be like us, I laughed at that for a few hours and Riven had me do all the packing. She was too busy at moving her stuff from her old room to mine and started making Kallen's area in the room. One night she tried to get me to have sex with her and have Kallen a bit early, but I stopped her in her tracks and gave her a long lecture about how it would affect the future, I swear she fell asleep 5 minutes in and I joined her after I finished (Just to make sure I remember) and went to go sleep for that night.

**The night of the trip**

The 4 bags we had packed with clothes and other necessities for the trip would last us about a good 4 months. It was a good thing Rengar and Nidalee planned this during the big changes to the summoner's rift and we have a long time to have a vacation. I made sure that everything was packed all good and it was enough for both of us to carry, I stood up I in the living room and everything changed a lot during those two weeks, our room now has another drawer for Riven's clothes, the crib for Kallen is already in there thanks to Taric and Ezreal helping the other day, sometimes they just remind of a father-son team, the living room changed a bit the couches were re arranged thanks to Riven and Syndra, Zed helped in setting up the carpet and Akali was nice to give us a bunch of baby clothes for Kallen. I talked with Taric earlier today and asked him if the female supports could help during Riven's labor and guide her through baby caring. He gave me the okay and later that day I was swarmed by all the female summoner's wondering how I am getting a child, I explained the situation to them and they all looked at me like I was some kind of celebrity. Then as I told them me and Riven were engaged they all screamed in joy, I used my magic to teleport back to Riven and now doing the final checks for the trip.

"Tomorrows, the day ain't it Riven? Soon we can have Kallen in our arms." I looked at her as I put the bags by the door.

"Yeah, I can't believe just two weeks ago we saw our daughter from the future come to see us. Now we get to have her, I can't wait for that night to happen on the trip Zero~."

Riven winked at me and I turned a bright red, she laughed a bit and we went to our room to sleep early to meet Rengar and the others at dawn. Sleeping like we usually do, we slowly fell asleep and soon we were woken up by none other than Lucian's son, Jack he seemed in his late teen years around mine and Riven's age, we soon got dressed and grabbed our bags, a light breakfast and followed Jack to the front gates. Rengar greeted us in his Night hunter attire, I found it weird to see him in blue fur instead of his usual silver, but he did have a good urban look to him, Nidalee was in her Headhunter outfit, I was a bit intimidated by that. Lucian and Jack were wearing matching Hired gun outfits, and they both have the same kind of guns, 2 magic empowered guns for each of them, both in memory for Senna. I on the other hand was wearing a male version of Riven's Redeemed outfit just to match with her. I had Akali and Syndra make a few days back when Riven was busy ordering Taric and Ezreal were helping with the crib.

"Alright, everyone follow me. We are heading to my den in the Kumungu Jungles, we are staying over there for the next 4 month while the designer summoners do the changes to the Rift." We all followed behind Rengar and Nidalee, they were talking about how Pantheon is gonna run the shop while we are on the trip hoping he won't do anything drastic when we all return. Lucian and Jack were talking about getting some practice on the monsters out in the jungles, Me and Riven were talking about some sword training when we get to Rengar's den. About a half a day into the trip we already arrived the den, I asked Rengar if I could just teleport us there to get there faster, he agreed and we were at a mouth of a big house. Around it was a large fence with skulls of Rengar's and Nidalee's hunting sessions. We all entered and Rengar showed us all of our rooms we will be staying in, he told us to take a break and wait while he and Nidalee go make dinner. I decided to take a good nap while Riven was trying to knit some stuff for Kallen.

I woke up about 2 hours later from Riven poking at my face telling me it's time for dinner. We went down to the dinner table and Rengar and Nidalee made a feast, we thanked them for the food. Soon enough me and Riven at ¾ of what was at the table, Lucian and Jack were just staring at us in awe while Rengar was laughing his ass off like usual. After we all finished me and Riven volunteered to do the dishes and Rengar and Nidalee went to have some alone time, Lucian was polishing his guns and teaching Jack how to clean them right. I can say that he is a tough father, being strict like that makes my dad look like a pushover. After we finished cleaning the dishes me and Riven went to our room to retire for the night, while Lucian stood outside doing some target practice. Riven wanted to do it tonight but I told her that we gotta do it where we know that we can have Kallen. She gave me an angry look, so I decided to fuck her hard tonight. (Don't ask for details, let's just say I almost got her to the point where she wasn't sane anymore.)

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback guys!~ Sorry for the late chapter this week, working and trying to get to gold have been getting to me but I'll do my best to get the next few chapters out! Till next chapter~**

**Peace~ Kamakahhzx7**


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

**Chapter 4: Vacation time**

I woke up to the smell of a moist jungle in the early dawn, naked under the sheets with Riven holding me close for warmth. Last nights' sex with her felt awesome but was very exhausting from her asking me to keep shooting inside her, I swear she made me cum about five times last night. I slowly stroked her hair in between my fingers wondering when she will wake up. Nidalee opened the door slowly and peered inside, I looked at her and she was in a nice black laced night gown mostly see-through. She looked at me and Riven and laughed a bit, then told me to come down for breakfast in an hour. Nidalee closed the door and I woke up Riven, she was still drowsy so I brought her into the bathroom and we took a shower, I shampooed her hair giving it a good clean. Riven washed my body while I rinsed off her hair and we did the vice versa, I had to sit down for Riven to wash my hair. We both rinsed off and came out of the shower wrapped in towels, we brushed our teeth together and looked at each other in the mirror. I kept looking at Riven's eyes and she kept looking at mine as well, we both laughed as we rinsed our mouths, I went to go change first while Riven wanted to check if she was pregnant.

I opened my bag and took out a fresh pair of boxers and some ragged jeans Riven bought for me during those shopping sprees of hers. I put on my usual white shirt and dried off my hair, the bathroom door in the room flew open and Riven ran to me smiling, I already know what the news is gonna be. I grabbed her and twirled her around in my arms and we both yelled in joy that we are gonna have Kallen. Riven got dressed in a nice dark blue dress she got from Janna the other day, and I helped her dry and brush her hair, we had about a half hour before breakfast and she asked me about my older sister back in Piltover.

"Well, my sister kind of spoiled when were kids and she would always make me act like a knight whenever we would play together. She would always want to do some princess game where she would be kidnapped while I fight off my friends to get to her. After she graduated from the academy she went to Ionia to study medicine and mediation. I haven't heard from her in 3 years, I always wonder how she is doing there. Last image I remember of her was she had pale skin and silver hair, she always seemed like a ghost whenever I would roam the halls of my parent's home at night whenever she would come with me to sneak some snacks from the kitchen."

"Wow Zero that's nice that you got along with your sister like that, I on the other hand was a single kid and my father would always make me practice my sword fighting. Then as I joined the military I never heard from my family ever again. Even after that incident with Singed, I tried sending word to them but it haven't gotten any answer from them. It doesn't matter anymore though, now I have you and soon we are going to have Kallen in our arms. Now let's head down to the dining room and tell everyone the big news~" She grabbed my arm and we met up with everyone in the dining room, I looked around the table to see Lucian and Jack still sleepy from shooting practice last night and Rengar and Nid just finished setting up the table. We both sat down next to Nidalee, and she was smirking at me knowing that me and Riven did it last night, I looked at Rengar and he seemed calm as ever. For breakfast Rengar mostly made pancakes and a bunch of omelets, Nidalee went out to the jungle earlier to go get some fruit to make some nice fresh squeezed juice. Every ate as much as they could knowing that Riven and I would devour most of the food, about half way through the meal Riven stood up.

"Guys, it's official I am pregnant." Lucian, Rengar and Jack coughed at the sudden announcement and had to chug down some juice to wash it down. I laughed at them and grabbed Riven's hand.

"Wait just a moment how the hell do you know Riven?! We all heard you guys having sex last night but damn can't believe it was that fast!" Lucian stood up from his chair and startled with that sudden news, even he and Senna didn't have Jack that fast.

"I knew that this week was a good idea to do it and before we left the Institute I asked Karma for some charms to check if I was pregnant. Plus gave her some tips on getting Yi in her hands." She showed us the charm she got from Karma from my pocket, 'How did she get it in there without me noticing?!' I thought. Back at the Institute Karma sneezed right in front of the other supports. Apologizing for the sudden sneeze and leaves to find Yi.

"Riven, now that we know that you're pregnant it's time for you to learn some lady skills for this vacation, after breakfast you are gonna learn a lot of things I picked up after coming to the League."

* * *

We all soon finished breakfast and Riven went with Nidalee around the house to teach her a bunch of stuff. Me and Rengar went out to the nearby lake to go fishing, he brought his usual weapons along just in case we might get ambushed from the other monsters within the jungles. We arrived at the lake and it was huge and seemed pretty deep, Rengar led me to a huge rock where it had a fence of more prey he battled and used their remains as trophies to send a warning. He then passes me a fishing pole and we sat down to wait for a bite. I decided to summon one of my favorite swords, it had a ring around the handle to protect the hands, and it had a long blade at the end, being one sided it was meant to be a single striking sword. I set it down next to me just in case, Rengar was getting a bit bored so I used my magic to give him a ball of yarn. He looked at me with a surprised look and for about half an hour I saw him playing with the yarn like a little kitten. Soon I got a bite on the on my line, I started reeling it in but it was a huge fish. I decided to cheat a bit and used my magic to part the water to show where the fish was located, all of sudden a huge sturgeon appeared at the end of my line. I used the remaining magic I had left in me for the hour and trapped it in a waterless area to make it die before we get to the den.

"Rengar you think this will be enough for tonight's dinner and how long are you going to keep playing with that ball of yarn?!" I looked at Rengar with an angry look on my face.

"Relax Zero we got a lot of time when I get something on the end on my line and I get it we can head back. Speak of the devil the fish is on my line!" Rengar leaped to the pole and put away the ball of yarn in his jacket pocket. Soon he pulled back on the rod and started reeling in the fish, when I looked at the water all I could see the lake just quake at the massive size of the fish hiding under the water. Rengar gave a giant tug on the rod and all of a sudden a giant cat fish flew out of the water, he smiled with the prize at the end of his line. I just stood there for an hour during Rengar's battle with the giant catfish.

"Zero! Use you magic to contain the fish, the line won't last any longer I can feel it about to rip apart!" I nodded to his idea so I released the barrier on my fish and used the mana I recovered while watching and snared the fish inside a giant airless cage, the fish struggled within it for ten minutes and it went limp right after proving that it ran out of air to breathe. I moved both catches of the day back to the den to see Riven learning how to sew from Nidalee, they seem to be making some kind of blanket for Kallen. I waved at Riven and she waved back with joy while showing me the blanket in progress, it looks in a bit of a mess but she is trying that's all that matters. I followed Rengar to the kitchen and I told Rengar to throw the fish up as high as he can, using some of my sword from earlier and with the training back in school from the Ionian swordsman club I dashed through both fish and slashed it into many pieces of fillet and made sure I cut off the un-edible parts. Rengar was astonished at the sight of my swordsmanship skills, and applaud me for the good cuts of fish. I helped him with the cooking, well kind of I just handed him the fish and I used my magic to gather the ingredients needed from the pantry and fridge. It was almost time for dinner when we were done, I asked Lucian and Jack to set up the table for us while we brought out all of the food. Everyone gathered at the table to see that Rengar made a bunch of fillet fish, some sushi, a good soup with fish stock, and the heads of both fish were the centerpieces of the feast tonight.

* * *

Everyone started to dig into the food and I told Riven not to eat too fast because of how it might affect Kallen's growth in her womb. About halfway through the meal something tripped my magic barrier alarm. "Rengar we have an unexpected guest." With that I summoned Riven's sword in full, it was as before she broke it but the Runes were gold instead of green giving it a more thunderous element. I went to the front of the den to be meted by Talon.

"Where is Riven summoner?" Talon asked as he stood in front of me in his Dragon blade outfit, his face was mostly hidden but I could see the look in the eyes that he is angry at our engagement.

"Heh, why do you ask Talon? Haven't you heard from the rest of the summoner's at the League? She is gonna be my wife now, soon our daughter will be born. If you want me to prove my worth as a man to be Riven's husband I'll do it here and now. Be ready to lose Talon the blade's shadow." With that Talon tried to cut throat me but with my quick reactions I caught him mid teleport and grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. Hearing him grunt delighted me, he struggled to get free from my grip but then he kicked my ribs and shoved me off him. I waited patiently for his next move, were both walking around in each other in circles, soon everyone came out to see what is happening.

"TALON! What are you doing here?!" Riven looked at us in surprise and fright wondering why we are in a fight right now.

"I'm here to see if this Piltovian summoner is fit to be your husband old friend."

With that Talon threw his blades at me and tried to cut throat while using the blades as a distraction. I leaped away from the blades and Talon appeared behind me as expected, but this time he grabbed my arm holding the sword, I pretended to be scared but soon I used my magic to summon a copy of Irelia's blades to my left hand. Talon gasped at the sudden sword's plunging into all four of his limbs, I could see the blood oozing from the blades tips as I pin his body to the ground. I soon was ready to finish him off but as a man of my word I sent away the blades and picked up Talon from the ground, still bleeding from the fresh wounds I gave him.

"Well summoner, I never thought you would be able to beat me that easily." He congratulated me with the win, but then he stabs my rib cage. "But I wouldn't let anyone beat me that fast"

I could feel the blood oozing from my body. I looked at Talon smiling thinking that he won, I decided to pull out my trump card. Using the last of my mana stored in me, I created a copy of myself quietly behind Talon and I moved my soul into it, I learned this forbidden magic from an old friend back in Piltover, he told me that the only condition to use this is when you know that your time isn't over. The magic itself does have a drawback though, you lose all the physical abilities you had in your previous body after the soul transfer, so that means I got to work out a lot again. As my soul transferred to my new body, I heard Riven scream in terror. I opened my eyes to the sight of my old body slowly turning pale in front of Talon, in a few seconds I used my magic to transfer all of the muscle from my old body to my current one in the time Talon took to laugh.

I soon disarmed his blade from his right hand and destroyed it with particle magic. Talon turned to the sight of me behind him he soon fell to the ground stunned with fear.

"HOW?! I JUST KILLED YOU RIGHT NOW! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU CAN STILL BE ALIVE!" I looked at Riven still weeping but Nidalee told her to look and saw me alive and well. Her face was beaming with joy seeing me alive, I looked back at Talon and I slowly walked to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Let's say I know some forbidden magic that allows me to cheat death, but I need to meet a certain requirement, you have caused that to trigger. Now that I am still alive I will let you live a living nightmare for a while Talon." Soon I grabbed Talon by the neck and teleported to Nocturne's area in the institute, I greeted him with darkness in my eyes so he wouldn't be agitated by my sudden appearance.

"A summoner appearing in my quarters? Interesting, I see you also believe in the darkness. Now what can I do for you summoner?" Nocturne moved closer to me examining the frightened talon in my hands. I set him on the floor and looked at Nocturne.

"I want you to do a favor for me, I know you will enjoy this. I want you to give this champion right here a nightmare he will never forget for the rest of his life. In return just have your fun in messing with him. Oh and make sure to drop him in front of Swain when you are done and give him a message for me. If any of the Noxians go after Riven again, I will not hesitate in exterminating them by my own hands." With that Nocturne laughed in joy and agreed to my favor. I teleported back to Riven and the others back in the jungle, she embraced me and was sobbing into my clothes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Riven but I did that to show my worth to Talon, but seeing him pull off a dirty trick I gave him a punishment he will never forget." I rested my hand on her head to calm her down, while doing that I used my remaining magic for now to make my old body disintegrate and use the mana leftover from it and added it back to my current mana pool. We all went back inside to finish dinner quietly, after we finished Lucian offered to help do the dishes tonight and Jack went to go install some traps around the den's outer area just in case for anymore intruders. I brought Riven back to my room and she kissed me deeply, we started to make out for the rest of the night. About a few hours in we got tired from the endless kissing and went to bed. I stayed up to see her fall asleep on my body like she usually does, then I fell asleep after.

For the rest of the month Rengar, Lucian and I would go hunting for food while Jack stayed behind to watch Riven and Nidalee. Riven's belly however, gotten a bit bigger and she had some weird cravings that month, one night she wanted desert instead of dinner, and on another day she asked me if we could have some wolf for dinner. I can never understand women when they are pregnant, soon I will become a father to a girl then I will never understand at all. During the second month of the vacation Riven started to wear more dresses because of Kallen's development. Soon the third month came and everything was doing alright and Riven had gotten the hang of most of the things Nidalee taught her while we were here. The fourth month finally arrived and Riven's belly grew a bit more, we decided not to go hunting this month and use what was left in the den for the last month of vacation. On the final day of Vacation we packed up and I teleported everyone back to the League, in their rooms of course. A week later we went to the nearest hospital in town to see the growth of Kallen, to our surprise we had twins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this week's chapter guys! I'm doing my best to keep the story going till Kallen's birth! Never thought I would give this kind of cliff hanger huh? Anyway I'll see you guys at Chapter 5~**

**PEACE! -Kamakahhzx7**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 5: Unexpected surprise

**A/N:**

**I read the review's guys keep it up! Plus I know our main character being able to cheat death is very OP, don't worry this chapter has something in store for our hero. Also from this point on month's will start to turn to weeks to the impending birth of the twins. **

* * *

**Flashback after Talon was given the eternal nightmare by Nocturne Third person POV**

As Swain was relaxing in his living room he knew something wasn't right, the room's dark setting for the symbol of Noxus felt more of dark magic than ever. He turns to see the living nightmare floating in his room holding Talon in his right hand. Nocturne drops the unconscious Talon in front of Swain's feet and floated his face near his.

"I come bearing a message from a summoner who was attacked by this assassin at your feet. If any of you try to go after Riven again, Zero De Lanna will take care of you personally." Soon Nocturne vanished back into the shadows and his presence from the room lit it up just a bit. Stunned by the message given by Nocturne, Swain stood up and examined Talon's unconscious body, he notices scars at his four limbs signifying being impaled by some sort of weapon. Swain then calls over Darius to bring Talon back to his room.

During the months of Riven and Zero's vacation, Talon remained in a coma like state and was screaming in agony from a nightmare. Swain sent Talon to the League's infirmary to have him checked out and see what was the problem was, Shen tells him that the coma was induced by some sort of dark magic and he doesn't know when it will end. 'Just what is happening now? I need to meet this summoner when he returns.'

* * *

**Back to the present and Zero's POV**

As we sat in the room looking at the screen with the mage showing us a picture within Riven's womb, the Doctor informs us that Riven has twin's I stood there in shock that I would be having two kids instead of one. I asked the doctor what are their genders are, and he told me that they are both girls. I used my magic to teleport Rengar and Nidalee from the Café for a good 10 minutes to the examination room at the hospital and inform them outside while Riven talks with the doctor.

"Well Zero it seems you both got an extra girl coming now, I can tell from your look when you had us teleported here that it wasn't to be expected." He pats my shoulder to try calm me down as I felt on edge from being surrounded by two daughters.

"Don't panic Zero, I'll take some time off later to help you with some lesson's in parenting. Though we haven't had any kid's ourselves we watch some of the yordles from time to time when the supports are busy and they are as much as a handful as children." Nidalee gave me a light hug to finally calm me down, Riven finally came out of the examination room with what seems to be a list. She handed me a list and it was a diet plan for her, I looked at it and it mention a lot of foods I could not even pronounce. I handed the list to Rengar and Nidalee, they looked at it for a while and then they looked at me and said that they would make the food for Riven, along with that give us the recipe to make it ourselves. For the rest of the day I told Riven to hang with Soraka and the rest of the supports and see if they have any advice for pregnancy, I on the other hand went to the gym at the Institute to go take some of my frustration out on some training.

For my personal training I would create a copy of myself with all of the battle styles I knew myself, I spent a good hour sparring with my copy till someone tapped me on the shoulder. Me and my copy turn to see who tapped me, and we find Irelia in a sports bra and jogging pants, she greeted me and asked if she would spar with me. I looked at the copy me and used my magic to de-summon it and have all of the physical training added to my own but in turn I would get it's exhaustion as well. I told Irelia to let me rest a bit and she took a seat beside me while I catch my breath.

"So summoner how is it being engaged with the Exile?" I looked at Irelia looking at me with interest,

"Please Irelia just call her Riven alright? She is gonna be my wife soon and be the mother to my children. It's fine anyway just a lot of stuff have been happening ever since I joined the Institute." Irelia laughed a bit and agreed, after a few minutes of resting she led me to a room the size of an arena. She explained that it has the same powers as the rift where we can feel no pain and experience death for a brief amount of time. In no time she summons her blades ready to spar with me and explained the first one to kill the other person is the winner. I summoned two Katana's and used my magic to cause them to float under my hands and I told Irelia that I will be fighting her four blades with only my two.

**Third POV**

Zero and Irelia started circle each other in the arena waiting for one to make the first move, Irelia blade surged at Zero and used her equilibrium strike to stun him. Zero couldn't move for a good second enough time for Irelia to start up her true damage, the moment the stun wore off he leaped dodging Irelia's blades. Moving his hands around like a puppeteer he sent the katana's after Irelia striking at many different angles, getting frustrated by the onslaught of the katana's Irelia charged at Zero once again and summoned her transcendent blades and sent all four to corner Zero. The floating blades covered all of his escape path's and Irelia leaped above him, Zero called back his swords and made them elongate and swirled them around himself to create a barrier as Irelia blade surged along with her four other blades fired from their positions. Zero deflected Irelia into the sky and leaped up to counter attack while she was vulnerable, but the transcendent blades Irelia sent out were still intact and followed him. Realizing there wasn't any escape he took the blades head on and managed to shatter two of them while the remaining ones sliced through his body and left an open gash around his ribs. Even though the arena silenced the pain, Zero was disgusted to see his insides pouring out.

Irelia took the opportunity from Zero's moment of disgust and charged down on her blades like a surfboard aiming straight for him. All of a sudden Zero flashed above her and two of her blades struck the ground and were stuck in place, seeing the moment Zero orchestrated his swords to swirl around Irelia, then moving at high speeds he leaped from the swords as they circled her, striking from every horizontal direction. Irelia started to get frustrated and used her two remaining blades to stop one of Zero's punches and grabbed him then pinned him to the ground. Straddling on top of Zero, Irelia finished him off with a bunch of punches to his face. Soon a light escaped his body showing his death, Irelia stood up and pulled her other two blades from the ground while waiting for Zero to regain consciousness. She sat next to his body and saw the arena's magic do it's work as it repaired all the damage she done to him. About 2 minutes later he opened his eyes and sat up quickly as he gasped for air, looking around for a bit he calls back his swords then stands up to sheathe them at his sides.

* * *

**Zero POV**

I looked at Irelia and she is frustrated with me about using my summoner magic to dodge her blade surge, I offered to take her to lunch as an apology. She agreed and we both went to the gym's shower to clean up. The gym's showers were unisex for some damn reason and I went to the back stall just in case, I undressed and got into the shower. For the whole time I was showering nothing happened and about halfway through I heard another shower turning on hoping it was Irelia I finished up and went to the men's locker room to change into my casual clothes. As I arrived I saw Twisted fate and Graves talking to each other, I think I heard them talking about Evelynn or something but I just let them be and headed to my locker. I opened it and put on my clothes and placed all my things in my gym bag and waited outside the gym for Irelia to come out. I waited about half an hour for her to come out. During that time I checked my Katana's to see if they were in good condition, I noticed I left some marks on the blades so I cleaned them while waiting for Irelia to come out fully dressed in her Frostblade outfit Without saying a word we went to the League's cafeteria and I spotted Riven and went to her and asked if she wanted anything to eat, she told me to get her a salad and a lot of juice. Riven noticed Irelia behind me and greeted her, Irelia did the same but seemed a bit frustrated that I brought her to have lunch with Riven. I went to the line first to go get our food, while waiting I look at Riven and Irelia who were sitting with Sona, Soraka and Nami and it seemed they were all talking about Riven's pregnancy. I on the other hand can't even wrap my head around the idea of the process of child birth itself but I can't wait.

'Now I just gotta think of the other girl's name…' During the time I spent grabbing me and Riven's food, I tried coming up with a name for the second child. When I got back Irelia had already went to the line to get her food, I sat in between Riven and Sona, Occasionally I would peek at Sona's breasts just out of male instinct and Riven would just punch my shoulder for doing that. Everyone at the table laughed every time Riven punched me and about the fourth time I did it Irelia came back with her food, and she had a traditional Ionian meal; a good amount of meat, some bread and rice along with some fruits.

"Summoner how does it feel having twins? Even though I can't say much since I am mermaid." Nami asked while playing with her food.

"Well…. I can say I was just expecting one girl, but the news that we are gonna have twins blew my mind and I know that me and Riven will have to work hard to take care of those girls when they come out in a few months."

"No worry Zero, we shall help you when the girls are here. You did ask for our help anyway, and since you two are young this is gonna be a hard. Especially for Riven, we shall help during the child birth as well, plus most of the supports will help." Soraka replied while casually eating her soup.

"Don't worry Zero, Braum and the rest of the non-healing supports won't be there during the birth with the exception of Lulu. She loves kids so she won't as long as she doesn't polymorph anyone." I breathe a sigh of relief as Sona's voice echoed through me and Riven's mind's.

"Besides that have you both thought of a name for the second child yet?" I had the most confused look on my face and Riven was trying to think of the name for our second daughter the moment Irelia asked the question. During the time we were thinking, Swain walked over with Darius beside him. For a good minute I stopped and looked at him, then the master tactician spoke.

"Summoner may I have a word with you in private? I wish to talk about that incident with Talon a few months back, also I would like it if Riven would come along too." I looked at Riven and stood up from my seat.

"I will go and talk with you, but my wife will stay here with the supports. I don't trust you Noxians enough with her and my children inside of her." I followed Swain and Darius out of the cafeteria and I spotted Lucian as I was coming out and signaled him to follow me. "If you don't mind I'll have Lucian as Riven's replacement, he can vouch for her." They both nodded and we headed towards the Noxian living area and we all sat in the living room. I stared at Swain for a bit as he signaled his bird Beatrice to go to her cage, while Darius stood beside him. Swain cleared his throat and spoke.

"The reason I called you here is about Talon's coma, seeing that the living nightmare mentioned your name summoner I need to know what happen when Talon found you and fought you."

"Alright, so it happen during dinner and Talon set off my barrier around Rengar's den. I went outside to look and he was there asking for Riven, I decided to challenge him for her and winning in the end. But he resorted to a dirty trick and stabbed me causing me to die, as a last resort I used forbidden magic to stop my death. To make Talon pay for such a underhanded tactic I brought him to Nocturne to have him as he is now." Swain sat in his seat in thought trying to figure out Talon's real motive to go after Riven. Ten minutes passed and he stood up and walked over to the nearby window and spoke as he peered to see some of the Piltovian champions hanging out nearby.

"I don't understand why Talon would go after a Piltovian summoner, all of them even the champions are apolitical. Besides their opponents of the Zaunites being able to compete with them in the techmaturgy they create. I think there is something else that is in play here…. Zero where did your parents originally come from?" Swain turned to me with an intrigued look on his face hoping that he question could bear fruit. I stood up and walked next to him and leaned against the wall and stared at Darius.

"Well let's see, according to my mother she told me that she was Demacian and she moved to Piltover to escape their military beliefs and saw Piltover as a place to be free of that ideal. My father on the other hand, he had Silver hair and the same eye color as Darius, I never really asked about his origins but I could guess he was Noxian and left to Piltover to start researching in Techmaturgy at one of the laboratories. When I was younger I remember him teaching me magic and it seemed that he had an affinity for dark magic. My mother who was trained in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship trained me in that as well, after combining the two styles I am who you see today."

"Interesting, summoner… Now I have one thing to ask, what was this magic you used to stop your impending death against Talon?" Swain sat back in his seat looking more startled at my earlier remarks.

"This magic was taught to me by one of my father's old friends, the magic allowed me to create a copy of my body but with no soul. But after using magic to detach my own soul from the current body I am able to travel to the new body and implant myself in it. But the drawback is that I am only able to use it twice as long as my soul is alive. If you are gonna ask about who was my father's old friend was, I can only say he seemed like a powerful warlock. He never mentioned his name to me, but I could feel his power just from looking at him and it was unimaginable. "

"Fascinating, is it possible you can awaken Talon Zero? Even with what he did, we need him up and out again."

"I am afraid I am unable to do that as that kind of magic isn't what I am affiliated with. But if I remember right my father's friend told ailment magic can only be undone by the caster. If anything I shall summon Nocturne to take off the nightmare." We left the Noxian living quarters and headed to the Infirmary and greeted by Shen and Kennnen, both of them led us to Talon's body and was still experiencing the nightmare. He was hooked up to a series of tubes to give him regular nutrition while he slept and had a heart monitor attached. I told everyone to stand back as I summon Nocturne. He appeared in the room and everything went dark, he looked at me with his menacing face and observed me for a bit.

"Nocturne, can you wake Talon from his slumber? I know this goes against my favor a few months back but the Noxians want him up and about again." I looked at me with a sense of frustration and laughed.

"Fine summoner if that's what you wish, I will wake him." Then Nocturne looked over to Swain. "I will wake him, but he will always experience a nightmare for the rest of his life master tactician." Soon Nocturne began absorbing most of the nightmare he set on Talon, he then looked at me telling me the deed was done and should awaken in a day. I thanked him and sent him back to his living quarters. I turned to Lucian and he seemed a bit ticked off that I affiliated myself with a monster like Nocturne.

"Don't worry too much about it pal, it was to protect Riven. Come on let's go grab a drink it's on me since I got you angry for this. Swain, if you ever need me for something just look for me at Rengar's café, I'm always there with Riven for dinner. Remember my warning, if you send anyone for my wife. I will personally deal with all of you myself."

Soon after me and Lucian headed to Gragas's pub and drank a lot and listened to Sona's small concert to try and sober up before heading back to the institute. The guard at the gates asked again if I was a summoner and as usual I revealed my robes and made it invisible again. It was late at night and I dropped off Lucian to the Demacian quarters, good thing Garen was still awake, he helped him to his room as I left. But before he closed the door he asked me if I knew where Ezreal was, I told him I had no idea and left. Out of curiosity I passed by the Piltovian quarters and peered into one of the rooms and found Ezreal having sex with Lux, he saw me and waved at me. I laughed in silence and waved back and headed back to my room. I opened the door to Riven sleeping on the couch. I smiled an walked over to pick her up and carry her like a princess again to our room. I rested her on the bed and looked at her belly, it had gotten a bit bigger and I felt it for the girls. One of them kicked a bit and I laughed, I took off my clothes and got in bed with Riven, covering us under the blankets she woke up a bit and cuddled up to my body.

"Zero what happened with Swain and Darius?" She asked while slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Well I had to help them with a little problem and I did. Soon after I went to go drink with Lucian for a while and dropped him off to his room. Thankfully Garen helped and brought him to his room for me. On my way here I saw Lux and Ezreal fucking in Ez's room. Other than that it was alright, what did you do while I was gone Riven?" I rubbed her back while she replied to me.

"Well after lunch me and the rest of the girls went to the support's room and talked about more of having children. Soraka was going on and on about it will be difficult, and Nami told us a story about her and her seven sister's before she came to the league on accident. Irelia kept quiet for some reason, I tried to talk to her but she would push me off for some reason. OH and I came up a name for our second daughter Zero!" I looked at her in surprise.

"Really? Well what is her name going to be then?"

"Vivien, on the way the way to Nidalee's café, I saw Jayce and Vi on a break at a sport's shop. I asked if they had a good idea for a name, and Vi told me to use her good girl name for our second daughter. I laughed and said okay to it, Jayce on the other hand said she better not end up like Vi or else Caitlyn will be all over us like how she is with Vi every day." We both laughed and slowly drifted to sleep.

While I was sleeping I had a dream with me and Riven with our twin daughters having a nice picnic with Rengar and Nidalee.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5 guys! I hope you like that big nerf to our hero! I will make it more interesting next chapter, just had to get clear up the "OMG hero is unkillable" point. Anyway, I shall see you all again in chapter 6!**

**Peace!**

**-Kamakahhzx7**


	6. Chapter 6: Master mind!

Chapter 6: Master mind?!

I woke up like usual in the early hours of the morning, I turned to see Riven still sleeping and her stomach grew a bit. I scanned our room and saw that it was ready for the girls to be born, two cribs lined up for both of them; one for Vivien and Kallen. We already have a drawer of clothes ready as well for them too thanks to Akali and Zed, I walked into the living room to find I have a visitor on my chair. It was none other than my father's old friend, but he seemed more like an old man than I remembered him. He wore his warlock robes from when I met him, but they seemed more ragged most likely from him never taking it off for a long time.

"It's been awhile Zero you have grown well into a fine man. I see you have a wife and started to grow a family. Tell me…. *coughs* Have you used that forbidden magic I taught you when you were young?" He took off his hood and walked over to me to give me a hug.

"Master…. It has been awhile. And yes I have used that magic once, now I only have another charge left before I can fully die. But how did you know I'd be here at the institute of war?" I let go of him and closed the door so Riven doesn't hear the conversation in case she wakes up I placed a magic sound barrier on the door.

"Hahaha, well I visited your father a few months back and you weren't there so I did the most logical thing to do and ask where you went off too. Now that I am here I have some news for you Zero. It seems that the Noxian's are coming to know about my existence once again, even though I have erased myself from all sources, I have no other choice but to disguise myself. Zero, please as a request allow me to hide here as an animal, no one would suspect that I, Vajardin the warlock of Noxus is here at the institute of war. Don't worry too much my student; I shall be a harmless dog. Just tell your wife that you found me outside the door when you had to go check on your ranking's today. OH! One more thing, I can't wait to see your children Zero. You sly boy, never thought you would be having children at such a young age."

"Hehehe, well I can say that I think I have my father's way with women. Anyway master yes you can stay here just don't scare my wife too much alright? Just be a husky alright, hurry before a novice summoner comes through the door. Also in that form I will have to call you Dan"

In no time flat, my master transformed into a husky and used his magic to turn his robes into a doggy bed for his size. I left the room for him to rest and I removed the barrier from the bedroom and left the note for Riven by my master explaining that I found him outside. I went to the room of Reflection to meet up with the some of the top summoners to discuss the situation with Riven being pregnant and being in the league. I walked to the central building and went down a few staircases to the basement of the building to the room of Reflection. I open the door to find a dark room set up like one of the courthouses back in Piltover, I spotted head summoner Devanna on the judge's seat and her daughter by her side. There were other high ranking summoner's to the side of Devanna, in their own separate seat. I walked to the middle of the room to what seemed like a witness stand. In no time flat the judgment began.

"Zero De Lanna, you have been called to the room of reflection today to discuss the current status between you and Riven the Exile. As of the current state of the champion being pregnant with your children, she is unable to participate in the league. So we have come up with a solution, you shall be her replacement permanently." One of the lower ranking council Summoner's announced.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! PERMANTLY?! Are you freaking insane? I know my wife is pretty strong as a champion, but letting me take her place in the roster forever seems pretty drastic!" I yelled back in anger looking at that summoner that gave the announcement, it seemed that he was the lowest ranked out of all of them.

"Zero, it is a worthy trade. Riven has been very depressed ever since joining the league, but now that you are here with her and being her husband and helping her start a family. Isn't that enough? She gets to be happy with you and your future children. Now all we need to know if you were to join the rosters of champions, how will you fight? Just like your wife or you shall use a unique combat style?"

"If that is the case, then I shall accept. But if you want to see how I shall fight in the league, I would rather give a demonstration than just let you all just hear what I have to say. But I would need a sparring partner, I recommend Irelia. It will be a one on one match and there will be influence on runes and masteries from the summoner's magic. Just pure warrior skill." I summoned my twin Katana's to my sides ready to showcase my sword manipulation style.

Everyone got up and I followed them to a private arena, within the room of reflection. Irelia was already their thanks to summoning magic; there was a bunch of seats for the other summoners to watch as I showcased the style of fighting I shall be using. In no time flat I use my magic to cause myself to float along with my swords; I had free movement through every motion of my body, like a puppeteer. I looked at Irelia she seemed ready to fight, we both bowed at the same time ready to start the spar, it was the same rules as before, first one to die win's.

The room was the same as the other arenas so we could go all out without risk. Irelia charged at me while riding her blades, I on the other hand orchestrated my swords to fly at her at immense speed and sweep her off her blades to make her fall onto the floor. I called back my swords and used my Sword bouncing ability I used last time. I leaped off the swords hilt and charged at Irelia with a dive kick, kicking pass her body I landed on my swords which spun around her at high speeds and met up with me as I reached the circumference of the circle. I continued it for five seconds, gaining speed with each consecutive hit. Irelia started to get frustrated like last time, unable to hit me as I gained speed. My ability ended and she charged at me with blade surge, she hit me and stunned me with her equilibrium strike, Irelia also activated her hiten style and began to heal per slash at my body. When the stun wore off me, I activated my sword bouncing to disengage and I used my ultimate ability The sword's calling, I blinked behind Irelia and suppressed her with magic swords and I activated my other two abilities; two become one which fused my swords into one for a five seconds and onslaught, it can only be used during two become one. The single blade grew to a large single bladed sword known as Zaradon, soon my onslaught ability took effect, for every second Two become one is active I slash with increased damage to the same target. The moment suppress wore off, Irelia summoned her transcendent blades she was able to hit me with two of her blades, and recovered some health. By that time Two become one wore off and so did onslaught, I activated sword bouncing to dodge the last of her blades and counter attacked with more hits to Irelia. After that clash we looked at each other exhausted, we both knew that this last clash decides the winner. Irelia charged at me with hiten style ready and used blade surge, the moment she hit me I activated all three of my abilities at the same time. During the duration of two become one I am able to use it during Sword bouncing, along with onslaught I slashed harder during the five bounces. I was able to slash at her four times, and Irelia countered by slashing back at me to mitigate some of the damage I dealt, but wasn't enough. At the final bounce I saw Irelia was ready to blade surge at me the moment I finished sword bouncing, but with the increased damage and speed from onslaught and sword bouncing I struck her with the final hit and saw the blue light leave Irelia's body.

Still exhausted, I stood up and looked at the council of summoners with Devanna. She seemed intrigued with the way I fought. She stood up and walked over to me and congratulated me with the win.

"Zero I must ask what was those abilities?" Yaminei, was behind her mother and looked at me with amusement in her eyes after watching the spar.

"Okay this is gonna be hard to take in alright, I may be a mage but I use physical damage to attack and fight from long range. My passive ability is Magus Finale; being skilled in both magic and swordsmanship I am able to fight with immense dexterity with twin blades, each attack I hit twice but the second hit does less damage than the first. Also with every spell cast I gain a charge of arcane swordsmanship; it can only be stored twice and each stack influences each ability in a different way and can only last for three seconds. My first ability is Sword bouncing; I am able to cast this five times before going on cool down, but the duration for the spell is only four seconds, each stack of arcane swordsmanship I am able to cast the ability faster by .25 seconds and the speed increases. During Sword bouncing I will leap from my twin blades and charge in a line, if I cast sword bouncing mid to late dash I am able to change directions. If I use my second ability two become one then I will summon phantom twin blades to leap off from and charge with my Zaradon blade. Next, my second ability: Two become one; I become more mastered in the use of swords that I fuse my twin blades to form Zaradon, I lose my long ranged combat and switch to close quarters combat, with each stack of arcane swordsmanship the duration gains two additional seconds. The ability itself only lasts four seconds, moving on my third ability: Onslaught, I become more dangerous with Zaradon that every strike on the same enemy gets amplified depending by the amount I have hit them with Zaradon, the drawback to the ability itself is that it can on be activated during Two become one, and the duration is three seconds, it does not get any influences from arcane swordsmanship. Finally my ultimate ability: The sword's calling; I summon my twin phantom blades and suppress my opponent for two seconds. All stacks of Arcane swordsmanship are consumed increasing the damage. That's about it. Any quest-... HEY! WAKE THE HELL UP!" By the time I finished my explanation the council of summoners, Irelia who had gained consciousness and Yaminei fell asleep. The moment I yelled at them they all woke up.

"Hehehe, sorry about that Zero that was a lot of information to take in. Anyway it seems that your abilities haven't been fully mastered. Don't worry once we start you into the league, we shall use our magic to push all of them to their maximum. But just like your wife we will be issuing some nerfs to stop you from getting to powerful. Understand?" Devanna rubbed her eyes while explaining and I nodded in agreement. "With that we will see you next week! Also we will be watching your wedding as well Zero."

"**OH CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED TO GET TO RENGAR!"** I used my powers to float and flew out of the room of reflection and headed straight to the café. As I turned back to wave them good bye I noticed Irelia was a bit sad at the announcement. I thought to go talk to her later after I met up with Rengar to help me with the wedding plans with Riven. I flew outside the central building and passed the fountain towards the gates, while speeding to get to the café I saw Ezreal and Lux near the Demacian dorms and it seemed that Fiora was scolding them about last night. I then flew passed the gates and the guards fell to the ground from the sonic boom I caused, I laughed loudly and headed towards town. I reached the outside and everyone looked at the sudden cloud of smoke and moved out of the way, I apologized to all of them as I passed and ended up in front of the café. I landed on the ground and looked inside, it was empty since Rengar and Nidalee are helping us with the wedding. I opened the door to Riven and Nidalee having some tea.

"Hey honey! How was the judgment? Oh and I let Dan have some food from the fridge this morning, he seems to be a nice dog." Riven waved at me after taking a sip of her tea, she had some jasmine tea while Nidalee was drinking some green tea.

"Yo Hun! The judgment went smoothly, but I swear everyone fell asleep while I was explaining my abilities to them, and they said something interesting. I will be your replacement permanently. So you can spend more time with the girls and helping here at the café hun, don't worry I will help you stay in shape with some sparring every week after they are born. Besides that, Nid where is Rengar?" I looked at Nid and all of a sudden she smiled. I could feel a presence behind me and knowing who it is, I summoned a ball of yarn and threw it into the kitchen, soon after Rengar leapt over me and went after the ball of yarn. I turned to Riven and Nidalee and we all bursted into laughter until Rengar came out of the kitchen messed up in the yarn.

"Zero! That wasn't funny! But the ball of yarn is really appreciated, anyway let's start getting the wedding plans ready for this weekend. Alright, we will be having the wedding at the Supports main hall. The theme for the wedding will be light and darkness, any objections?" Me and Riven didn't have any objection to the idea.

"You won't if I have Ezreal and Lux to be our ring holders Rengar?"

"Hah! Not at all Zero, it will be nice to have your best friend to be there to see up close, and Riven aren't you close friends with Lux?" Riven smiled and nodded to the question and felt her stomach. I put my hand on it as well and we both felt the twins kick at us, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Well the girls don't mind the idea either! Let's do it!" Me and Riven left the café and left the last of the planning to Rengar and Nidalee, we walked back to the institute and I apologized to the guard's for flying past them and knocking them down. We passed the fountain where we started our relationship, and Riven clung to my arm in happiness as started walking to the Piltovian dorms. Blitzcrank was at the front door with Orianna and were talking about some human facts. We both waved at them and they waved back at us. I opened the door to find Caitlyn yelling at Vi again, I peered over to Jayce who was talking with Ezreal about some plans about the pulsefire armor upgrades. I guided Riven to the other side of the room to Lux and they began to talking about girl stuff that I couldn't comprehend.

"Ez! I need a quick word with you bro." Ezreal put down the schematics and walked over.

"Well, if it ain't the peeper from last night. Hahahaha, I am kidding man, anyway what's up Zero?"

"Hey shut up about that, it's not my fault you guys got caught by Fiora earlier! Anyway, I got a question for you Ezreal, you too Lux. Riven come here." Riven walked over by my side and we both looked at Ezreal and Lux.

"Ezreal will you be my best man and Lux will you be the maid of honor?" All of a sudden everyone in the room became quiet, even Caitlyn stopped her yelling after I asked the question to Ez and Lux.

"Hey Riven, can me and cupcake here be part of Lux's bridesmaids too?" I saw Cait gave Vi a sour look and then looked at us with a smile.

"Yeah, sure you both can. I would love to have more bridesmaids! Plus I have Akali and Syndra in on it too. Zero has Zed and Lucian too." Riven leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled to the tag team for asking.

"Jayce your joining the men of honor whether you like it or not." Vi punched Jayce's shoulder and he looked over at me with a confused look, I laughed a bit and connected my mind to his for a bit.

'_Don't worry just go with it Jayce, I need your help with this. I have a hunch something might happen at the wedding and I need some back up to protect Riven and the girls.' _

Soon the weekend came and during that whole week me and Riven were at Akali's clothing shop to pick out a nice wedding dress for her, Zed helped me pick nice tuxedo for me to wear, it was designed like Jayce's Debonair outfit. I told Zed to make sure all of us wear the same thing, on Riven's end she had a bit of trouble finding a good dress because of the kids getting bigger, but Akali had a good idea to tailor one of her dresses to fit Riven's waist. While the girls were deciding what dress the bridesmaids should wear I took Zed to the back of the store to talk to him about the precaution for the wedding.

"Zed about the precaution for the wedding, I have this feeling that Yasuo has been tailing me for a while and has been planning to attack Riven for some time. Anyway, I want your students in the order of shadows to relay this message for the rest of the guys and the bridesmaids, and to Rengar and Nidalee. Have your weapons ready somewhere in the supports main hall, make sure they are in a good place to reach. Make sure that none of them goes to Riven, I don't want her to catch wind of this."

After I talked to Zed we headed back to the girls and they FINALLY picked the dresses for the bridesmaids, we thanked them for the help and left the store. I turned back to see Zed switch shadows to the top of the building and some of his students appeared. Soon they all disappeared ready to deliver the message for the wedding's precaution for Yasuo. Zed looked at me and smiled knowing that the message was sent I thanked him telepathically. We headed back to our room to be greeted by my master, Riven played with him while I sat in my chair and I connected my mind to his to talk to him.

'_Master, during the wedding I want you to be watching from the side and alert me when a samurai appears at the front of the supports dorms.'_

'_No problem my pupil, also your parents should be arriving soon.'_

'_WHAT?!'_

Soon after there was a knock on the door, I opened it with a sour feeling to see my mother and father standing in front of me.

"Hello, Son." My father greeted.

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I was in a writer's block for awhile. I'll see you guys again in chapter 7!**

**Peace!**

**-Kamakahhzx7**


	7. Chapter 7: MOTHER! FATHER!

Chapter 7: MOTHER!? FATHER?!

I just stood there in awe as I look into the doorway to see my parents smiling at me, especially my mother. I swear she goes crazy when it comes to shopping, she had like five bags full of gifts that seems to be for Riven. My father and I looked nearly the same, I had his height and average body, his hair was long due to his time doing research at the universities back at Piltover never caring for his hair being groomed. He wore a leather jacket and a shirt underneath and had some slacks on. My mother on the other hand was four inches shorter than us. She was lighter skin than us since being Demacian doesn't affect her skin whenever she tries to tan, her blonde hair was fairly long compared to Riven's hair now since she didn't have it cut, she wore a long dress reaching her knees and it was mostly red and blue symbolizing that even though her and my father are from different factions in the past, they looked past that and fell in love and had me.

"Ummmmmmmmm….. FUCK, why the hell are you guys here?! MOTHER! What the hell is up with all those presents?!" I screamed and pointed at the bags.

"Zero! Watch your tongue! How dare you swear at your own mother like that! *Evil smile* Do you want to get punished again? Remember when you got those scolding's from the teacher's back in school? I can make you clean the entire institute of war." I knew my mother was kidding; she gave me a hug and went to meet Riven. I looked at her and smiled, I motioned to her to just go with it and have some fun with mother. I turn around to see my father writing something in his personal journal.

"Well son, to think you would get married so fast. Even faster when you left home to come here to become a full summoner. How is that going Zero?" He patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Ummm, yeah about that. Instead of becoming a full summoner, I am becoming a champion. It was a deal in exchange for Riven bearing my child." My father and mother stopped and looked at me and Riven for a good ten seconds. Soon after my father pushed me aside and my mother got off the couch and ran to father with open arms with smiles on both of their faces.

"OH MY GOD NAJIRA! WE ARE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!" They both started to twirl around in the middle of the living room and were happy about it. Me and Riven looked each other past my parents, we laughed to see them glad to know that they are okay with the twins being born soon.

"So Zero, Riven what is the child's name?" My mother was in my father's arms after they finally stopped twirling, they finally got dizzy enough to stop. They wobbled for a bit, trying to regain their balance.

"Actually Najira." Riven interrupted

"Please Riven just call me mother. Same with Ragna just call him father. What is the child's name anyway?"

"Mother, Father, we are actually having twin's and they are both girls. The eldest will be named Kallen and the youngest one is going to be named Vivien." I turned to my parents and they just got more excited about the news.

'Well master it seems they are VERY fine with this, now I just need to inform father and mother about the plan for the wedding.' I looked at my master and all of a sudden my father was able to hear the mind connection discussion.

'What plan Zero? You and I are going to talk about this after this, Vajardin you're coming too. The moment I entered this room I could tell that was you by the way. Every time we would escape from those guards back in Noxus you would always assume that form and go sniff other dogs butts or tried find a sexy prostitute and just try look under her dress or something.'

My master laughed and just kept rolling over in his dog form and father put down my mother and she went to go sit with Riven and talk about how I was when I was a child. I told my mother to watch the room and keep Riven safe just in case I told her telepathically so Riven doesn't hear it. My mother replied back that she would reach for one of the swords in my cabinet if anything happens. I conjured up a collar and leash for my master and took him for a walk with my father, we walked around the institute and our entire conversation was telepathic so nobody would hear of the plan.

* * *

'Alright father, as you know already the wedding is tomorrow at mid-day and everyone here at the institute is invited, but I fear with that big of an invitation there might be an attack on Riven. As pre-caution I asked all the champions helping with the wedding to have their weapons ready.' We started walking towards the center area of the institute where there is a large park for champions and summoners to have a break from the day's busy time. I let my master of his leash and we sat under a tree.

'I see, it might be the Noxian's that might launch the attack son. Well given the circumstances she is an exile like I am. Vajardin, is it possible to give Zero the ability to use his abilities at his maximum potential?' My father turned to my master and pets him while talking about his assumptions.

'Father, I don't think that the Noxians will be the ones launching the attack. I personally took care of that chance rarely happening. I believe it is the samurai here at the institute that might launch the attack. Look, you see that man in the blue clothing with the katana on his side over there?' I motioned with my eyes across the park to Yasuo who seems to be having a conversation with one of the summoners. My father examined him for a good minute and turned back to me with a smirk on his face.

"Son, I know that you are being very cautious about that man. I know at your maximum potential you are able to beat him son. I should know, I saw it first hand when you lost control of Zaradon." I got stunned that my father trusts me that much with my abilities. But I had to just question him about when I lost control of my Zaradon blade.

"Father, you said that I lost control of Zaradon? When was this? I don't remember any of that event." With that being said I summoned Zaradon to my hand. It was large as in its current state of my mastery with it. It was six feet long and the hilt had a unique hand guard, the handle was a foot long adding to its total length, the blades form started wide from the hilt and converged all the way to its end point. With my current mastery of it I am able to wield it with one hand; my master mentioned once I gain full mastery of Zaradon I am able to use it and my twin katana's at the same time, with telepathic control instead of my magic itself.

"Well remember that one time when I told you to train with your friend Firin? That's when you lost your control of Zaradon."

* * *

**Three Years ago (Father's POV)**

I watched as Zero and his friend from the academy start off their usual routine of sparring by doing hand to hand combat, like I taught them in the past. After a good hour of sparring I told them to take a break and get a drink of water from Najira, she was busy with her usual stuff making the house maids clean the whole mansion from top to bottom.

"Alright boys! It's time for some sword sparring, don't worry I will use my magic to block any pain done to your bodies, so go all out! Afterwards I will attend to your wounds." Using my magic I casted Vajardin's area sealing spell, it seemed that it was the same magic the summoners at the Institute of war use during those matches. 'Did Vajardin help with their creation?' I asked myself. My son summoned his twin katana's to his side while his friend Firin slung his one handed blade from his back, it was very interesting the blade itself seemed like any old long sword, but close examination at the hilt it seems to be split allowing the blade to be dual wielded.

"Alright on my mark begin your sparring, first one to fall wins. Don't worry about the possible damage you both will cause I casted the spell to you protect you both from harm. Ready…. MARK!" Soon Zero charged at full speed, gliding across the mats of my training gym he slammed his swords onto Firin's blade causing him to be pushed back a bit from the attack. He counter attacked by pushing Zero off his blade and kicked him a good distance and followed with a horizontal slash, and then he split his blade at the end of it to follow up with a vertical slash but was interrupted by Zero blocking the second attack by forming an X with his blades to block. He then fused his blades to form Zaradon, he acquired this ability a few days ago, its form was a long katana, and the blade seemed to be six feet in length. Then with his sword bouncing he slashed through Firin and it seemed it didn't do any damage, he soon raised the sword up and soon multiple cuts went across Firin's shirt. Firin charged at Zero with both blades fused back together, he struck his back, but was blocked by Zaradon's long blade. Firin leapt back and charged his blade with some kind of energy and the blades seemed to glow a mix of red and purple, he then vanished out of thin air and was above Zero and he summoned clones of himself and began slashing in all sorts of directions. Soon Zaradon upgraded to what seemed to be its final form but the blade itself disappeared, only the handle remained. Soon my son grabbed it and a second appeared beside his left hand. The blade materialized into the long katana state, and Zero moved in fluid motions to block most of the hits he could physically stop, Firin managed to land some hits on his upper body and legs, Zero then summoned phantom twin katana's and leaped off them to disengage. Firin examined Zero's blade's for a bit.

"Hah! You think you can fight me with a blade like that Zero?" He mocked, and readied his dual blades to charge at him. Infusing them with more energy for his next set of attacks.

"Zero? Who is this Zero? I am Zaradon the blade of destruction. Now human perish at my might!" The voice that came out of Zero was darker and distorted. I was stunned for a moment, that wasn't my son speaking, it seemed that the blade itself has gained sentience and took over his body, before I could even stop my son's body from counter attacking Firin's charge, he leaped off his phantom blades at full speed, and the hilts extended with a bright light and formed a blade of magic. Then the phantom blades were summoned once more, and impaled Firin. Zero began to summon four more phantom blades around Firin and leaped off each set, disappearing after every bounce. The blades Zero were wielding began to glow brighter as he struck Firin, he was about to deal the final blow but I casted a time spell around Zero to stop that final blow. The twin blades that were impaling Firin disappeared and I pulled him out of Zero's way, he was in critical condition. I released the spell around Zero for him to finish that slash, he stopped to see that Firin is with me and soon he raised Zaradon at me.

"You, mage, release that human! He is my prize, now let me give a swift ending." He slowly walked to me ready to shove me aside.

"Zero! Come to your senses! It's me! Your father! Don't you recognize me?"

"I see, he isn't ready to wield this blade at its final form, he is a great student of mine but not mature enough to handle this blade's sentient being hidden inside it." Vajardin appeared behind my son and casted a sealing spell on the blade, it returned back to its long katana state. My son passed out from the sudden control of Zaradon.

"Vajardin! Thank the gods you made it in time! What the hell happened?" I used my magic to repair all the damage to the boy's bodies and let them rest for a while. Najira stopped and rushed over to check on Zero, she was worried about him I knew that. So was I, a blade being able to control him, now that is something I need to look into. I led Vajardin into my research area to talk about that blade Zero summoned.

"Now old friend, tell me. What the hell is going on with that blade?" I sat down looking at him waiting for him to give me an answer.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

'Enough Ragna I'll take over from here. The explanation will come from me, and not from one of your long winded stories old friend.' My master interrupted father and walked in front of me and stared at me and began speaking into my mind again.

'It's time for you to know now pupil, the blades I have given to you when I began taking you as my apprentice are able to fuse to create Zaradon. But Zaradon itself is a blade of destruction. I know this sounds terrifying but rest assured once you gain control of the blade it will not be able to try to take over your body. Now the twin blades you use are known as Don Zara, these blades are known as the ends beginning. I know your well adept with them but these blades also have a sentient being, you will meet them soon enough. Whenever you try to fuse the Don Zara blades you form Zaradon but as you know the blade changes with your mastery of it, at the moment you're at stage three.'

"Stage three? Master I only mastered it that far?" I wondered how long till I have actually gain full control of the blades.

'Yes, now let me explain the five forms of Zaradon. Stage one is a long katana being able to reach six feet in length, but due to its size it is very hard to swing, but channeling your magic you should be able amplify one slash with multiple magic strikes. Stage two shortens the blade in half, now in this stage you will be able to do faster swings but in term you lose the damage from the magic strikes. Stage three, is the blade you see in your hand; a huge two sided sword; now the explanation shouldn't be needed as you have been using this stage very frequently. Now stage four is gonna be more challenging for you to master before you can fully use Zaradon at its max, in this stage Zaradon's for changes to a sword handle, with your magic you must shape the blade yourself to fight. Also one more thing for stage four, if you can fully master this stage then you are able to summon a second sword handle and fight like how you do with Don Zara. Finally Zaradon's final stage is a staff, I know Zero you are wondering why is this blade's final form a staff? But here is the part that makes Zaradon the blade of destruction; whoever wields Zaradon and fully masters it at this final form is considered the most powerful swordsman in Runeterra. Now to use this final form you will need to shape the staff with your magic to form all the previous stages. This is the most trickiest part of Zaradon, those that have wielded it before weren't adept in magic like how you are, if you can fully master this final stage then there is nothing more I can teach you my apprentice.'

I stood up in reaction to know about Zaradon's next two forms. "Master! Teach me once more to master the next stages!" My master only replied with turning his head towards some of the female summoners in the park. 'I'm sorry Zero, I cannot help you with these two stages. You must unlock them yourself, the only hint I can give you is to delve into the swords being to access their power.' Soon after he ran off to try and play with some of the female summoner's. It seemed that they didn't mind playing with the master but, I sat back down with my father. During the time we spent at the park I wondered how am I supposed to figure out how to unlock the next stages. Soon night fall came and we went to get the master from the female summoners, it seems that some of them know me (gods damn those rumors around the institute). I thanked them for playing with the master (in his dog name of course) and we headed back to my room. I opened the door to find my mom showing Riven some baby pictures of me.

"*Face palm* MOTHER! I knew this would happen! Urgh, Riven how much did you see?" I moved my fingers from my eyes to see Riven, and she was laughing a bit. I fell on my knees and looked at my father. "Father, was grandmother like this when she met mother?" He just laughed and nodded at me, I face palm'd again and we went to sit with my mother and Riven. That night my mother insisted on making dinner, to celebrate on the wedding and the impending grandchildren for them. As usual her cooking was superb; she made all my favorites from the traditional food of Ionia to the rugged style Piltover BLT's. By the time we finished the dinner, everything my mother made was gone. She looked at us in awe and so did my father.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Najira! It's been awhile since we saw Zero eat that much food have we?" My father reached over to my mother and gave her a kiss. We all laughed at the amount of food we ate, and so did my master. Mother knew it was him and gave him a plate of Noxian curry, with a bunch of meat. "Mhhm, Riven I see you eat a lot too. The kids are that much of a burden am I right? When I had Zero I swear I was eating every two hours, that boy eats like a monster even as a baby."

"Well, mother it's because of the twin's here, that I need to a lot of food." Riven began rubbing her stomach to feel the twins, I placed my hand on it too and once again we felt them kick at us. We looked up at my parents and smiled. "Well mother, father, these two are gonna be handful y'know? More than me and Firin ran around the mansion when we were kids." We all laughed then my mom shot an angry stare at me and froze a bit. Soon after we began putting away the table and I helped my father with the dishes, my mom and Riven were talking about tomorrow's plans for the wedding and I overheard my mother mentioning that father will walk her down the aisle. Everything got finished in an hour then me and Riven went into our room to get ready to sleep, I let my parents sleep in the living room. Knowing my father he moved all the furniture out of the way and summoned a futon for them to sleep in. Me and Riven got into our sleeping clothes and went under our blanket to fall asleep together, like usual she snuggled up to me and the girls were getting in the way a bit. But I dealt with it.

"Hehehe, tomorrow is the big day huh Zero?" She looked at me ready for the wedding.

"Hahaha, yeah Riven. Can't wait for our day. After that the only thing that is waiting is these girls on getting born. Speaking of which, when did Soraka say they will be coming?"

"Ummm yeah about that Zero, Soraka mentioned that they will come in two more months."

"Great, that's gonna be just enough time for me to master Zaradon. I better or else I can't show off in the matches." I raised my hand trying to grasp the hint my master gave me on how to master Zaradon.

"Don't worry Zero, I know you can do it, even the girls know too~." All of a sudden the girls kicked at me and I laughed at them for giving me some support. Then we all fell asleep ready to for the wedding the four of us will be a part of.

* * *

**Yo guys! Thanks for reading this month's chapter! I apologize for not making that many chapters! But in all honesty keeping this story going is very difficult, plus I got some personal matters to attend to. So getting the next chapters done will be a while, but thanks for keeping up! Till Chapter 8 I'll see you guys again!**

**-Kamakahhzx7**


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding day part 1

Chapter 8: Wedding day

"Master… Master….. Ugh! HEY! MASTER! WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open as I hear two voices speaking in unison call out to me, but as I wake up I find that I can see myself still in bed. I stood up and looked at myself and Riven for a bit, we look so nice sleeping together. "Master! Come to the living room." I follow the voices into the living room to be met a girl and a boy, they seem to be in their teens. The girl was shorter than me by two inches with black hair and red eyes, she wore a white dress and sandals. The boy on the other hand was as tall as me and had blonde hair and silver eyes, he wore a white sweater and pants.

"Who are you two? And why the hell are you both calling me master?" I scratch my head at this problem, and waited for their answer.

"Oh my fucking god, you don't recognize us master? Jeez, we spent most of our combat time with you." The boy replied.

"*sniffle* Master, why don't you recognize us? We are you twin blades Don-Zara." The girl was wiping her tears as the boy rubs her back to calm her down.

"Ummmmm… What did just say you two were?!" I replied.

"It's just as they say Zero, they are your twin blades Don-Zara." My master in his human form gave me the answer.

"They are? Hold on master, what is this place? It seems we are still in the institute but I am not in my body."

"Zero, right now we are in the spirit world. That is why are not in our bodies and being in the spirit world allows us to speak with Don-Zara and other spirits. Now, let us have your blades introduce themselves. Properly." My master shot an angry glance at the twins and they looked at me right after.

"*Sighs* Alright since Vajardin is being a bit mean, let me introduce ourselves formally. I am Zara, and this girl over here is Don, we are your blades you always summon for battle. Well big sis isn't here yet, you will have to meet her later." Zara looked around to see where his big sister was while Don waved at me.

I stood there and examined the two spirits for a bit then Zara looked at me with a sense of irritation in his eyes. "Master, I'm a girl by the way." I looked at Zara for a good twenty seconds to figure out how she was a girl. "*Blushing* I am not as well developed as a girl like Don is alright master! Sheesh stop getting on my case. Plus I cut my hair short since it is better for battle, unlike Don over here. Always trying to look pretty and flashy during fights." I still was examining Zara's body to find her womanly features, then I stared at her chest and saw that she was flat chested, comparing that to her little sister Don she was almost the breast size as Riven. I looked back Zara and she was pretty mad, she walked up to me and gave me a slap to the cheek.

"OW! What the hell was that for Zara?!" I rubbed my cheek to soften the pain and looked at Zara angrily.

"I knew what you were thinking master! I know that I am flat chested, but don't compare me with Don and your wife! Ugh, I wish I had that breast size." Zara placed her hands on her chest and shot an angry glance at me and walked back Don, and pinched her cheek. I looked back at my master and he was laughing his ass off to see that I was getting scolded for checking my sword's spirit form's out, by the spirit's themselves. He walked over to me and cleared his throat.

"Alright Zero, this was the key to awakening stage four of Zaradon, but now you will need to become more acquainted with your spirit's so they will be taking their physical forms and joining us. Don't worry about your parents they already that this was gonna happen sometime, ever since I gave you Don-Zara. I already explained that this event would occur, but I never thought it would be on your wedding day. Also Don, Zara in your physical forms you will need a different name to be addressed by, so we won't get any suspicions from the Noxians and the Demacians." I looked at the girls and they were in deep thought for their names and Zara came up with their names. Don's physical name was Maki, and Zara's name was Levia. Right before we were about to leave the spirit world, a flash of light appeared between Don and Zara, when the light vanished a beautiful woman stood between them, she wore a lovely white one piece dress which covered her breasts and reached the floor. Her hair was long and elegantly dark, her eyes were golden as the sun. Don and Zara ran over to me in surprise and hid behind me and looked over at the woman from behind my arms.

"Sister, finally you showed up to meet Master Zero.'' Zara said and Don clinged onto my arm in fear. The woman looked at me and I was stunned by her beauty and she looked over to the master and he wasn't that shocked by her appearance.

"Zero, meet Zaradon the goddess of war and beauty." My master then disappeared from the spirit world and left me, Don and Zara to speak with Zaradon.

"So, you are the human that I am to serve under now? Hmmmm…." She walked slowly over to me and I stood there hopping she doesn't do anything drastic. Zaradon stood infront of me and examined my body and crossed her arms. "Fine, you seem handsome enough. I shall lend you my power as well Master Zero. Also, I shall take my physical form as well to watch those irritable sisters of mine. You girls will call me mother in the physical world alright? For you master you can call me Iruna. Now to the physical world we go!" Soon the light enveloped us and I awoke in my bed beside Riven, she was still sleeping so I got up and went into the living room once more, I looked around to see everything was normal, master was sleeping, and my parents were cooking up breakfast.

* * *

"Mother, Father. You know who is coming right?" I set up the table for six people for my sword spirits to arrive anytime soon.

"Yeah, Zero we know who are coming, it's them isn't it?" My father replied. "Who were they again dear? I forgot about your sister and her daughters."

"*Sighs* It's been awhile since I last heard from her but my sister Iruna is coming and her twin daughters are also with her, the eldest is Levia and the younger one is Maki. Zero I can't believe you invited them."

"Sorry father but it was gonna happen sometime soon, even master told you that this day was gonna happen." Soon Riven came out of the bedroom, in a nice red dress. She walked over to me and gave me a morning kiss and sat down at the table.

"Who is coming Zero? I heard some of the conversation while I was changing." Riven was fixing my hair while I explained that my Aunt and her twin daughters are coming soon. The moment I finished telling her, there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it and I opened it to be greeted by my sword's spirit's physical forms, they all seem the same from the spirit world. Iruna (Zaradon) greeted me and looked over to my father and called him a dumbass like normal. Behind her were Maki (Don) and Levia (Zara) they said hello to everyone and they all came in and sat at the couch. I connected my mind to Zaradon and asked her what her relation to my father was. She replied that she really was my father's older sister, but she became a goddess to protect him when he escaped from Noxus.

'Hold on just a second, Zaradon. You are really my Aunt?!' I looked at her with the most surprised look on my face.

'Yep, that idiot you call father really is my little brother. I had to do what I could to protect him when he wanted freedom from the hands of Noxus. So now I am a goddess, don't worry, I am just the current reincarnation of Zaradon, I am still Iruna De Lanna.' I went to the kitchen and made some tea, I brought it over to my Aunt and my spirit's, and they all drank the tea I made in a good half hour. I sat back down with Riven and we watched my aunt and father have their little reunion.

"Oh brother, how is that daughter of yours? The last you told me of her was of her studies in Ionia." Iruna shot a glance at my father. He looked back with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Iris? She is doing fine. She sent us a letter a month ago about her studies in Ionia, all the medical techniques they have there is a good help for her dream to become a doctor. Right now she is a nurse at an Ionian hospital. How about your daughter's Iruna?" I looked over at Don and Zara, Don was wearing a piltover all girl academy uniform; she wore a gray business jacket with decorations on it and wore a long skirt, and heels. Zara was wearing the same thing but with pants instead.

"Well, Maki is one of the top students at the Piltover academy for girls. While Levia is the swim team's captain. I'm not one to brag little brother but my children are doing way better than yours." My mother and father finished making breakfast so Riven and I went to go help them bring it to the table. My aunt and the twin's came to sit at the table too. We finished the food in a good hour, Make and Levia went to go help my parents do the dishes, while Riven asked Iruna how was it having twins. I cleaned up the table, and then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it to find Zed in his Shockblade outfit waiting for me.

* * *

"Zero, we need to talk alone. Come with me. Hey Riven, Akali and Syndra will meet you in Sona's room in a half hour be there soon alright? The wedding dress should be with them. I'm taking Zero to get the tuxedo's ready. By the way Riven, Vi isn't wearing a dress, she will be wearing her Debonair outfit, and so is Ezreal. We will meet you in Taric's room when everyone is ready." I looked over to Riven smiled and said okay to the plan. I told Iruna and the twin's to go with her, for caution and protection. I followed Zed down the hall to and out to the courtyard and headed to his room. When we arrived to his room he took of his mask and hood and looked at me.

"The reason I brought you here Zero is that I took the initiative and had my students scout the potential factions that might launch an attack on you and Riven today." Zed opens the door to his room and inside stood forty ninja's in the same outfit Zed was wearing and I followed him inside and closed the door behind me. "Alright, according to four of my students Swain may launch an ambush with his Noxian allies. Along with Yasuo to get rid of Riven. They have also informed me that they are aiding Yasuo's assualt, in order to counter this I have gathered my top students to watch from the shadows. They will able to hold off most of the assualt, also with Ezreal and Vi having their new outfits from the tailors from the institute I didn't need to make any new tuxedo's for them along with Jayce. Their weapons will be nearby and so will everyone else's. Syndra and the bridesmaids will be gaurding Riven, while the rest of us will hold of the Noxians."

"Hold on Zed, there is one thing I have to add to this. I talked with Ezreal the other day and me and him will take on Yasuo and Talon who will most likely be there too for revenge from my little gift from before. Also we have two more people on gaurd for the wedding. Outside the support's hall I asked Heimerdinger to have Mecha Aatrox to stand gaurd along with Aatrox himself we will be ready for the ambush. I never thought the Noxians would choose my wedding day to launch this attack. Now that the battle plan has been drawn have your students take their positions in the hall and make sure none of them can noticed." Zed nodded and turned to his forty students.

"Alright my pupils of the shadows time to get into your positions. Remember be within the shadows, the moment the Noxians launch the ambush, all of you counter attack. If you are close to death, use your shadow teleportation jutsu to head back to the temple and get your wounds treated by the medical ninja's. Now go and begin the mission!" With that all forty ninja's dissapeared into the shadows. Zed turned to me and gave him a fist bump to thank him for doing so much work without me asking.

* * *

Right after that we headed to Taric's room to meet up with all my best men and informed them about the battle plan. I went outside the support hall for a moment to go talk with Aatrox and Heimerdinger. Outside, Rumble and Heimer were tinkering with Mecha Aatrox's programming to make sure it will follow the real Aatrox's command's. I turned to Aatrox and thanked him for helping me out. He mentioned to me that this ambush will be a bloodbath and it will help him gain more strength. With that 11 am struck and we started to get the support hall ready for the wedding. The supports main hall looked beautiful and the color scheme was nice, black and red mixed with some yellow and blue. I couldn't get how the Nidalee and Rengar got the design down, I was never good at designing anything. Soon they benches in the hall began to fill up with some of the summoners and champions. The carpet was red and led from from the door to the altar where Taric will be holding the ceremony and acting as the person to wed me and Riven. I went over to Taric's room to find Ezreal being scolded by gem lover himself about not calling him father and getting yelled at from Fiora. I went over to Taric and told him to go easy on Ezreal, and asked him how the wedding ceremony will go. He explained the standard wedding ceremony that I couldn't fucking remember, he spent a good five minutes explaining then I told him to stop and we had to get ready. The support's hall was packed and I had butterflies in my stomach from all these people watching, in the front row my mother along with Iruna and my sword spirits were watching plus the high council of summoners were on the other side.

Soon Sona began to play the wedding music from her Etawhl, and everyone went silent and looked at the main hall doors. I stood at the altar with everyone else waiting in their positions, my father began walking Riven down the aisle slowly to the music. She looked beautiful in the dress, it went all the way to the floor and her bouqet was filled with hydrangea's and roses, along with the veil over her face. As they both reached the altar, my father let go of Riven and went to join my mother on the bench with the rest of the family. Iruna gave a punch to my father and laughed a bit. Soon after me and Riven joined hands in front of

Taric and he began to speak. I would tell you guys how it went, but it was too fucking long winded for me to rememeber so we are just going to skip to the part where me and Riven would give our vows and exchanged rings.

"I, Zero De Lanna take you Riven the exile to be my humbly wedded wife. In sickness and in health, in rich or poor. Till death to us part, I will be yours." (Pretty bad at this wedding stuff give me a break guys) I took the ring from Ezreal and place it on Riven's ring finger.

"I, Riven the exile take you Zero De Lanna to by my husband. In sickness and in health, in rich or poor. Till death to us part, I will be yours." Riven took the ring from Lux and placed on my ring finger.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." Taric said as Riven placed the ring on me. I lift up the veil from Riven's face and I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. I move in for the kiss and as I kiss her everyone in the hall went "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I smirked as we kissed and as we parted lips the main door flew open with both Aatrox's moving slowly backwards towards the altar. In front of them were the Noxians led by Yasuo and Swain.

"Great timing assholes, Zed your students!" The moment I looked at Zed all forty ninja's appeared beside both Aatrox's ready to battle the Noxians and Yasuo. "Head Summoner Devanna! Get everyone out of the main hall immediately! No time for explanations get everyone safe! Mother, protect Riven with the bridesmaids! Rengar with men! Nid help the girls! Taric! ... Be fabulous and help Devanna." Everyone began to evacuate the hall through the back entrance and everyone began to get ready for battle, my mother and bridesmaids went with Syndra to her temple with the exception of Vi. Both Aatrox's moved to the side to dodge the tornado sent out from Yasuo. As they parted Iruna and my spirits went into the spirit world to help me from their as my swords. I began to float as Yasuo raised his sword at me.

"The day of reckoning has come for your wife Zero!" I summon Don-Zara as everyone began to get ready for battle.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading this months chapter! Not too good at wedding scenes so I skipped it cause how long winded it is. Be ready for a double chapter battle next time! **

**Till then! -Kamakahhzx7**


End file.
